School Blitz
by ShaiHinata
Summary: Naruto and his friends go through the adventures of their crazy insane teenage life and the drama of school! Read more to find out more!
1. First Day!

Naruto High Fanfiction

 **I do not own Naruto in anyway but, a girl can dream…**

* * *

As Naruto climbed out the bed, he got dressed for his first day at Konoha High. The previous high schools were not so bad but, Naruto had to move here with Jiraiya. He thought this experience was going to be terrible since this is where IT happened. Naruto said "Oi, Ero Sennin, um, I got to go to school, so see you later." Naruto ran all this way to school so he wouldn't be late.

As he arrived at the secretary's desk he saw his old friend Gaara. "Hey, Gaara," said Naruto, waving his friend down. Gaara ran up to him. "Hey Naruto what brings you here to Konoha High" asked Gaara. "Oh, I'm traveling around with Ero Sennin," Naruto replied. "Oh Jiraiya," said Gaara. The secretary butted in and said "Jiraiya-san?" "Um, yeah," said Naruto annoyed that the secretary had butted in their conversation. Then Naruto remembered what his perverted teacher said to him. " _If anyone overhears you talking about me, give them my number they might soon become your god-mother, he he." "_ Um, do you want his num-?" "Of course, um *cough*, sure!" Naruto handed her a paper scrawled with his number on it. "Here's your schedule," the secretary said fangirlish.

"Let me look at that." Gaara snatched the schedule from Naruto's hands. "Hey…" "Looks we have a few classes together good, you wouldn't be able to survive without me," Gaara said throwing the paper at Naruto. The bell rang and Gaara grabbed Naruto's jacket to hurry him along to his next class. "You are late," Kakashi said before they even grabbed the knob. "Sorry, I was just showing him around," Gaara said bowing his head down to apologize. "Ah, a new student," said Kakashi forgetting that Gaara was even there. Naruto heard a few fangirl screams before he turned to Kakashi.

"So tell me and the class about yourself," said Kakashi impatient and eager to hear what he was going to say. "I'm Uzamaki Naruto, I love ramen, and that's about it…" "What are your dreams?"asked Kakashi. "Well I want to be the Hokage just…like…the Fourth…" Naruto said quietly. "Great, now sit next to the girl with the long black hair and lavender eyes, her name is Hinata." "Um, hi, I'm Naruto," he said shyly. "I-I'm H-Hinata…," she said even shyer.

Naruto heard a weird noise. It was the sound of the air-conditioner that was over their heads breaking! "It's so hot, isn't it Hinata," Naruto said as he raised his hand saying "Um I think the air-conditioner broke," following him saying that, a bunch of dust fell on him followed by a terrible smell. Everyone ran out the classroom gasping for air.

Naruto grabbed a bottle of water cleaning his hair of the dust. Naruto took off his now, wet jacket. Naruto heard a few fangirl screams, and saw a now unconscious Hinata. "Hinata?" said Naruto as he kneeled down to check to see if she was okay. As she slowly opened her eyes she saw Naruto a few inches away from her face and panicked. She accidently hit Naruto on his forehead, and Naruto fell back as she got up, beet red. "S-Sorry," she said slightly embarrassed.

Naruto got up rubbing his forehead not noticing that his shirt was stuck in the door. "It's okay Hinata," said Naruto, and when he said that his shirt ripped in the door. As the janitor walked down the hallway whistling, he was blinding by a fountain of fangirl nosebleeds, and almost tripped on the, again, unconscious Hinata. Naruto stood at the door holding Hinata in his arms and looking at the floor full of fainted fangirls. Naruto took Hinata to the nurse, leaving a laughing Kakashi in the hallway.

Hinata woke up once again this time in the nurse's office. "Hey Hinata, are you okay?" said a smooth voice. It seems like Hinata was instantly calm. Then the bell rang he ran to class dragging Hinata behind. Naruto walked into Iruka's class.

The teacher was instantly mad. "GET OUT OF MY CLASS," he yelled. "Sorry sensei, for being late," Naruto and Hinata said. "GET OUT MY CLASS YOU MONSTER," he yelled in anger. Naruto knew what he meant. He knew EXACTLY what he meant. "GO THE PRINCIPAL NOW," he yelled, even angrier. "JUST HOLD ON A MINUTE, what did Naruto-kun do," Hinata piped in. "GET OUT," Iruka Sensei yelled more violently. "Hinata lets go," said Naruto tired of listening to Iruka. "Naruto-kun why was he calling you a monster?" Awkward silence… "I don't know," he lied. _Naruto-kun._ They walked silently to the principal office.

* * *

Well this is the end, tune in for more later on. Bye! BTW Thanks, to Brandon for the comment I'll get to that when I'm older and my brother gets off my back.


	2. Rest of the School Day!

Welcome back. I decided to make another one. Even though I should be asleep but, here we go.

 **I do not Naruto but, I have a weird obsession with it.**

* * *

Naruto and Hinata silently walked to the principal's office. "Sorry for getting you into this Hinata." he said apologizing. They knocked on the door, then hearing a irritated yell "COME IN". Naruto slowly opened the door then seeing his favorite old lady. She slightly looked in horror covering her ears before hearing him say, "Tsu-nade-no-BAACHAN!" Hinata gasped thinking Naruto was going to be knocked into tomorrow when… "What do you want Naruto?" she said, unbelievably calm.

"Well Iruka- sensei said to come to your office" Naruto said.

"And… why is that?" said Tsunade in reply.

"Well I was apparently being a 'MONSTER'…"

"And why would he say that?"

Naruto looked over to Hinata and then whispered something in her ear. " _Hate, fox, live, belly,"_ is all the Hinata managed to hear. She saw her eyes widen in anger. She stomped over to the door and pushed it open bashing a large crater in the wall. Hinata and Naruto ran after her following the trail of wood chips and the scent of anger.

As they arrived to Iruka's class, Naruto tried to hold back his laughter as if he was pulling a prank. Tsunade with no expression, which made Naruto laugh even harder, flung the door, making it fly across the classroom exiting through the window. Naruto fell on the floor and started shaking from laughing. He got up and walked to the door to hear a loud SLAP. It was loud enough to make the hallways echo. The class got quiet, but then was interrupted by Naruto, who burst out laughing. Tsunade had literally "slapped Iruka unconscious" as she walked from the door Naruto gave her a high five.

Naruto sat in his desk and his class started talking. "Hi I'm Sakura" said a girl with pink, short hair and green eyes. Naruto liked what he saw, shaking his head, impressed. "And I'm Naruto, nice to meet you Sakura-chan." Hinata got a little jealous, Naruto had never given her a title. The bell rang and everyone left leaving Iruka on the cold, hard floor. He kind of deserved it though.

The next class was Science. Hinata didn't like Science because sometimes they had to dissect cute little animals. Naruto loved Science believe it or not. It, after all, has chemicals where you can make different things, possibly for _pranks._ But, he left this at a later date, until he found "an enemy" to prank.

Time-skip: Last Period

Naruto loved this school even more when he noticed that his last period was free time in the arts-n-crafts room. They had separate rooms, one for music, one for art, and one for singing. He saw he friend, Hinata, running around to every room. He went to go see what she was doing. "Hey Hinata" he said surprising her. She tripped over a drum leaving a hole in it. He ran over to pick her up, she was tomato red. "What are you doing Hinata?" he said. "W-well… I'm skipping around t-to do a little in each the classes." she stuttered. He walked with her over to the singing class.

"Hinata, I think you should try singing it will help if you are with a group of people." Naruto said thinking that she would be good. "O-okay" she said. She slowly walked to the bleachers where they stand. They started singing. The teacher could hear each and every one of their voices. It was Kiba's mom, Tsume, "Hey, hey you there with the long black hair, come up here and sing solo I couldn't hear your voice." She turned red. "Um okay," Hinata started singly fantastically into the microphone. "Good job now sit down." said Tsume.

As school ending Naruto looked at Hinata, blushing, "I didn't know you were that good at singing." "U-um well, I sing quietly in my room at night." Naruto looked at her smiling shyly "Well see you tomorrow," he said "See you tomorrow," she replied. " _This is going to be a great year,"_ they both thought.

* * *

Not long but, interesting. I'm getting tired it's late so imma' go to sleep. Thanks! And, bye! NaruHina FoEver!


	3. I Need To See Him

Seems longer is not. I'll have a picture for my account once it draw it, yes draw it.

 **I do not own Naruto, but I always wanted to oddly be a anime character.**

* * *

Naruto walked Hinata home after school. He saw Hiashi and Neji waiting for her at the front door. Naruto ran back to his house. As Hinata walked to the front door she heard Hiashi and Neji call out to her, "Yes father, cousin" she said formally. "Why were you with that demon?" Hiashi asked foully. _Why is with everyone calling Naruto a demon?_ Hinata didn't understand why everyone seemed to hate Naruto. "He's my friend and he is so nice, why do you hate him?" she asked. "You do not understand Hinata-sama," Neji said. "But…" "No buts, Hinata, go to your room" said Hiashi.

 _I have to visit Naruto tonight._ At about 3:00 she was ready, wearing a quite tight, but comfortable, quiet, and black jumpsuit. She snuck out her window jumping onto a branch. It swayed a little then adjusted to her small weight. She climbed down the tree and sprinted to Naruto's house. She activated her Byakugan and saw something stirring inside her mansion, NEJI!

She ran to Naruto's house and knocked on the door. "Who is here so late at night" Naruto whispered sleepily. He opened the door. And saw Hinata dressed in a tight jumpsuit, his jaw dropped.

"H-Hinata what are you d-doing here?"

"I came here to talk to you" she said thinking someone was listening.

"Um come in, come in…"

She sat on his comfy couch wondering why he lived alone in such a big house. "I'll be back" he said as he went to make some tea. She looked around quietly, noticing a jacket that said "FOURTH HOKAGE". She wondered why he had a jacket that apparently belonged to the Fourth Hokage. He walked back in with tea and CINNAMON BUNS. Hinata LOVED cinnamon buns! "Thanks, Naruto-kun!" said staring with wide eyes at the cinnamon buns.

"Naruto-kun I came here to ask you a big question."

"What is it Hinata?"

"How everyone calls you a monster?"

"U-u-um" he stuttered.

"You can tell me Naruto-kun…"

"Well let me tell you and SWEAR you won't tell ANYONE."

"I SWEAR Naruto-kun, now spill it."

"Well when I was a child my dad sealed the Kyuubi into me, risking his life to protect the village and me. My mom was very weak, giving birth to me loosened the seal. Then a mystery man came and stole the Kyubbi and he rampaged on the village, so my dad the Fourth Hokage," he said pointing at the jacket, "sealed it in me saving the village at the cost of his own life." _Naruto-kun…_

"Naruto-kun I didn't know…"

"Yeah, that's why I'm called a demon."

"I don't think you're a demon… I think you are a good friend, you are brave and the Kyuubi inside you doesn't make that your personality, Naruto-kun"

 _Hinata…_ "Thanks for explaining that to me Naruto-kun…"

"No problem, Hinata…"

Naruto walked Hinata outside then was suddenly grabbed from behind by someone covering his mouth. "NARUTO-KUN!" Naruto did a back-flip throwing the person into a tree. "Who are you, teme?" Naruto said in anger. "Byakugan!" Hinata chanted. "Neji?" "Hinata why are you here?" Neji said. "I came here to talk to Naruto..." "You better not have touched her" he yelled.

"You know him?" Naruto asked trying not to pummel him. "He's m-my cousin" she said nervously. "What, why is he-"

"Neji, why are you here."

"I knew you thought about coming here I saw you going out the window."

"Neji!"

"So, are you and him an item?"

"N-n-n-no Neji-neesan, I-"

"I'm totally telling Hiashi."

"N-n-no Neji-neesan!"

Naruto watched them quarrel in interest. They acted like siblings instead of cousins. "What about TenTen?" Hinata said knowing she had won. Neji went quiet, "You wouldn't!"

"Try me…"

"Okay , I give you my blessing, and I-I'm sorry…" Neji said. Neji and Hinata walked back home avoiding Hiashi. Naruto stood outside dumbstruck. _What just happened?_

* * *

 _Finished another one and stuff._


	4. The Spring

Hey guys here is another story. I hope you like.

 **I do not own Naruto...and stuff...**

* * *

Time-Skip: It is now Friday after-school.

Hinata and Naruto were walking together, not unbelievable since they were now best friends. "Hey, Naruto," Neji, Lee, TenTen, Ino, Sakura, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Sai, and Temari called out. Naruto and Hinata turned around looking at the big group of friends they made that week. "What's up, guys, gals?" Naruto asked. "Well since school is over, for the week…" Sakura started "We can have a hot springs day!"

Naruto melted at the thought. _Sakura-chan… with… no… clothes, dattebayo?_ "Cha, Naruto, we are not bathing together, its girl's and boy's night out, and then a movie together!" Naruto had a prank, for his own Ero Sennin-y thoughts.

They all walked to their part of the bath-house. Naruto's plan was pretty smart, for Naruto. He sat in the steaming hot pool. "OW, OW, OW!" he said in pain before sitting in the steaming hot pool as he released his breath as he sat in. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he whispered over the steam. Two clones appeared. "Naruto what are you doing" Shikamaru said blankly. "Um, um nothing!" he lied. Shikamaru knew what he was doing since he was the smartest guy in school. He knew Naruto had a plan and he knew it would work. _Good job Naruto you are not as dumb as I thought._

Naruto transformed his clone into the lady they saw who was walking near them while they were in town. And sent her to the lady's bath-house. He turned to see Neji had it easy; he was grinned with a stream of blood from his nose. Naruto heard a poof meaning the water was too hot for the clone. The girls didn't seem to notice. Naruto continued with his plan. "Mini- Rasengan" Naruto chanted quietly drilling a hole in the fence also clearing most of the smoke on the ladies side. His clone that poofed away made enough smoke so they didn't notice it was gone and so he could see.

Naruto looked at Sakura _. NANI, Sakura's chest area had nothing on it!_ Naruto fell (anime-style) in disappointment. He looked over at Hinata who was hiding under the water. He assumed she was just like Sakura and started walking away, he stopped. Sakura said, "HINATA, come on we're all girls, sit up, enjoy the hot springs." Naruto turned to the hole. He saw Hinata, and fell back with a stream of blood flowing for his nose, onto the concrete, twitching. _So that's what Hinata hides under her clothes._ It was time to watch the movie so they all left.

Hinata blushed as they walked to the movie. Naruto heard them say, "Hinata what do you eat?" which made Naruto blush.

They all arrived at the movies they came to watch the new movie, "The Brain-Washed Ninja", which was a scary movie. Everyone got popcorn, and Hinata also got some Cinnamon Buns. They walked into the movie's room and Naruto saw a bunch of people heading towards the perfect seats, which made it obvious since they were painted gold. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he chanted quickly. They all ran to the seats filling the whole row for his friends. "Good job, Naruto!" they all said in unison.

The movie started. Hinata sat next to Naruto. They all listened to the movie not noticing something creeping behind the seats. There was a bunch of scary parts and Hinata buried her head under Naruto's arm. When to movie was over, the things that was behind them jump-scared them all. Making poor Hinata, jump 1000 feet in the air. And she fell into Naruto's arms he smiled down at her seeing her blush in his arms, once again. _Hinata…_

Naruto walked Hinata home, still carrying her in his arms. Hinata woke up remembering if Naruto took her home her father would be angry. "N-Naruto-kun" she didn't want to leave his arms but… "Hinata your awake!" now she really didn't want to leave his arms. She managed to say, "N-Naruto-kun m-my father doesn't r-really l-like y-y-y-y-y-y-ou"

He pulled her up to his eyes. She stared at the sparkling blue eyes, as if it put her in a trance. "Hinata, I don't care what your father thinks of me" he said softly. "I just want to be with you." Oh, how Hinata has longed to get courage to say that. _Naruto-kun._ He pulled her closer bringing her into his soft, sweet lips, Hinata never wanted to stop kissing her love.

He pulled away, making Hinata sad, but happy because any longer she would have fainted. "See you tomorrow, Naruto-kun." "See you tomorrow Hinata."

* * *

Now that's some NaruHina action, right there! BYE!


	5. Realization of Love

Hi frends, another chapter 4 u!

 **Hi! I still don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Today is Saturday and the two love birds walked to the park together. Ino, Sakura, and TenTen hid in the bushes. They were suspicious; they never saw these two so "lovey-dovey". They came up with a master plan. TenTen went out. "Hey Hinata can you help me get some gift ideas for Neji's birthday, REALLY? THANKS" TenTen said pulling Hinata away before she could say something. When she walked away Sakura came in. "CHA!" chanted Sakura, knocking out Naruto. She then dragged him into the weapon shed of TenTen's house. Naruto woke up about 5 minutes later. "Wha-WHAT HAPPENING" Naruto yelled. Sakura poked a spot on his neck making him go to sleep again. Ino came in she started reading his mind.

"Hmm, let's see… "she said pulling a scroll from "inside" his brain. She went back to Wednesday.

 _ **FLASHBACK: NARUTO'S POV**_

"Man, why do I feel so… in love with…No! She doesn't feel that way…*sigh*." Naruto walked to Hinata's locker, he wanted to talk about something. He stopped, "No I've only known her for 2 days...but…" Naruto kept walking. "Hinata!" he said spotting Hinata at her locker.

"Naruto-kun w-what's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you…"

"Mhm, I'm listening."

"I… well… I… think I like…"

"Naruto-kun I know you like Sakura-san…" Hinata said saddened, which threw Naruto WAY off track.

"I… I like-"he was interrupted by Kiba.

"Hey, what's up, Hinata you look mighty fine today!" Naruto scowled at Kiba and saw Hinata blushing. _Hey kid, you really like her don't you?_ (Ino gasped not knowing what this deep, inner voice was.) " _Yeah, I think I do…" Hmm so who is she? "Her name is Hinata she is so kind and nice and… can I tell you a secret."_

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

Ino then was burst back by a loud voice, and before she disconnected she heard it say " _ **You're not getting that secret from my kit.**_ " "Kit?" Naruto woke up knowing what they wanted. "OF COURSE, I love Hinata with all, my heart." They both stood there dumbfounded. They walked back to the park.

Naruto whispered "I love you" before giving Hinata a more passionate kiss than before. He pulled her close startling her, and then she gave in to the kiss. She pulled away suddenly to gasp for air, and he playfully licked her lip. His tongue entered her mouth and their tongues start dancing together doing a ballet. As it got wilder Naruto slowly fell on the bench and they were still making out. "Ahem" Sakura and Ino said. Hinata pulled away, rolled her eyes and continued. "Go get a room…" Sakura said walking away. "Good idea" Naruto suddenly said. "Let's go to my house."

* * *

The end! ^-^


	6. Father Problems

Here you go!

 **I do not own Naruto, but I do have ramen!**

* * *

Naruto unlocked the door to his house. Hinata stepped in recognizing the living room since she had visited him that night. "Well welcome to my home!"Naruto said politely waving Hinata in. Jiraiya walked in. "He, he, Naruto I see you got a girl!"Jiraiya said staring at Hinata. "Can I perhaps study her for my research?" _Research?_ "Um, he means for his article about female ninja." Naruto said releasing his breath. "Um, Naruto I'm talking about-"Jiraiya managed to say before Naruto grabbed his mouth. "Well I'll leave you alone." Jiraiya said trying to think of what he did wrong.

Naruto showed Hinata the many, many, rooms, them they finally went back to the bedroom. "You have a nice house Naruto!" Hinata said a little too sweetly. Naruto stood there with his head behind his neck, grinning. He pulled in Hinata for a short kiss and plopped on the couch and brought Hinata down with him. He put his arm around her and they began to watch Naruto's favorite movie, _Ninja's Come-back._ After the movie ended he looked over to Hinata, she was sound asleep.

It was the day, or rather, night Naruto would go see Hinata's father since she was asleep. He carried her quietly down the street to her house. He softly knocked on the door trying not to wake up Hinata. The door flew open and revealed Hinata's father, Hiashi. "Um, hi sir, I-"Naruto attempted to say. "Excuse me but why are YOU here? And more importantly, why are YOU here with my DAUGHTER." Hiashi said trying to keep his calm. "Well I don't know if she told you this Hiashi-san, but I… we are dating"Naruto said looking at Hinata.

"What! I told her not to date you and I told her not to EVER think about dating YOU. You know what you can keep her she useless to me now!" Hiashi said before he slammed the door in Naruto face also waking up Hinata. "NARUTO-KUN WHY ARE WE AT MY HOUSE!"Hinata said knowing what might have gone on. She felt a tear drop on her face.

"Naruto-kun?"Hinata said.

"Oh sorry…"he grumbled.

"What's wrong what hap-"

"This is the best day ever!" he yelled.

"What?"

"Your father said he didn't need you anymore and you can just leave."

"What! Then why are you happy?"

"I have you to myself!" he said as he ran down the street to his house.

He plopped on the couch and kissed Hinata. He was so happy he had Hinata to himself. He kissed her more passionately _. Naruto has never been this happy before…_ Hinata smiled under the kiss. _Thank you…Naruto…for being mine._


	7. Jealousy

I'm so sorry for not posting in a while! Enjoy!

 **I do not own Naruto, but I like to watch it!**

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked to school Monday morning even though they both had bikes. Lately, every since Hiashi kicked Hinata out, she has been staying with Naruto. Sakura walked up to them, Naruto knew she was going to start trouble.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry, but-"Naruto was interrupted.

"Hey, Naruto I thought you liked me." Sakura said in an evil tone. "Why are you with…HER?"

"I lo-"Naruto attempted to say but, was interrupted again.

"Naruto-KUN you can come back to me any time." she said rubbing Naruto's chest and staring daggers at Hinata.

He swatted her away like a fly. He looked over at Hinata she looked as if she was about to burst with anger. "Hinata." Naruto called quickly calming her down then giving her a hug. They slowed down a little so they wouldn't reach Sakura again. _What's with Sakura? Naruto thought._ _ **Maybe she is jealous, isn't it obvious, kit?**_

They approached school news had spread quickly that Naruto and Hinata were dating. All of Naruto's fangirls looked evil. They didn't like Hinata anymore, they wanted Naruto to themselves. He nervously grinned at the boys staring at him. _Wait… They like Hinata. Maybe they've seen her dynamite body before._ He grinned. _Wait… then if they saw her figure then why did she go to wearing these thick clothes?_ Naruto gave Hinata a little kiss on her head. She blushed. All the girls got so angry they started walking up to Naruto and complimenting him. So did the boys to Hinata. They both frowned.

After school that day Naruto talked to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata why do you hide your…body." he said drooling.

"Um, well I, it's because, well…"

"You know what I'll take you shopping!"

Naruto took Jiraiya's car to the mall. "Let's see…" Naruto started, "What about this?" It was a school-girl dress that was kind of short. "No what about this?" Hinata said pointing to the longer version. "Well, I like the shorter one better." Naruto winked. After a lot of declined clothes and only 5 outfits they chose it was movie-time!

After the movie they went to bed. Naruto tucked Hinata in and kissed ear. "Good-night!" "Good-night!" Naruto wished they slept in the same bed.


	8. Two New Students

This one is longer! Enjoy!

 **I do not own Naruto, but I own this fanfiction!**

It was morning and Naruto was filled with energy. He slowly opened Hinata's door and she quickly closed it. _Hmm, she must be dressing in her new clothes._ Naruto patiently waited outside her door. Then she opened the door and revealed her new clothes. Naruto stared at her making Hinata blush. She interrupted his stare with a hug. "Thank You Naruto!" Hinata said looking up from Naruto's chest.

This morning Naruto and Hinata road their bikes to school and locked them up. They walked to their lockers went were separate ways. Today, no one seemed angry at Naruto and Hinata except for TWO people. Neji and Sakura. Sakura was just jealous. Neji, even though he gave Naruto his blessing was still slightly angry.

(Okay we are going through all the classes so, hold on tight!)

Hinata and Naruto sat in their usual seats. Sakura glared at Hinata. "Today we have new students!" Kakashi said as joyful as he was when Naruto came.

"Students?" Naruto questioned, "With a S?"

"Yes!" Kakashi said happily.

"First up!" Kakashi said, like it was a talent show. In walked a boy he looked very goth. By looking at his mouth he barely smiled either. "Hello, I am Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said dully. All the girls except for Hinata looked back and forth between Naruto and Sasuke. "Two hotties!" they all screamed. "Next!" Kakashi shouted over the screams. In walked a girl she seemed very happy. "Hello I'm Fuu, nice to meet you! Will you all be my friends?!" She seemed like a very nice person, maybe she would be part of their group one day. "Sasuke sit next to Hinata and Fuu sit next to Gaara" Kakashi said gesturing Hinata and Gaara to raise their hands.

Sasuke looked at Hinata with his "pretty boy look" trying to make her blush. She looked at him with thin eyes blinked and turned to Naruto. Fuu looked at Gaara.

"Hi Gaara! Do you want to be my friend?"

"Why?"

"Cause' I want to make as many friends as possible!" she replied not bothered by his rudeness.

 _ **Hee, hee, hee, hee.**_ Gaara's eyes turned wide.

 _Shukaku?_

 _ **She a Jinchuuriki too! Hee, hee!**_

 _What?_ He looked at her, she was still smiling.

"Okay I'll be your friend."

"Really?" she said with an open mouth and wide eyes. She jumped up,

"My first friend!" They all smiled at her fakely and turned back.

As the bell rang Naruto and Hinata got up and began to walk to Iruka's class. Hinata was then grabbed by her wrist. Naruto turned around, about to murder someone. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Naruto practically yelled. Sasuke pulled Hinata close. "Get away from her." Sasuke said. "Teme!" Naruto said back grabbed Hinata and held her tighter and closer. "SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND." Hinata gasped and blushed. Naruto had never said that in public, plus he was still yelling so everyone stopped. "Oh, so that's why she didn't react to me looking at her. But, I bet if you weren't her boyfriend she would totally fallen for me." "First of all, I wouldn't have fallen for you. And, second of all me and Naruto will NEVER break up." Hinata said angrily. She stomped on his foot and walked away with Naruto. _She wants me._

Iruka has been nice all week. He always complimented Naruto and stayed quiet. Tsunade works miracles. Sakura looked at Sasuke. _He seems pretty cool. But, he's a total flirt. And he likes Hinata… no good._ They didn't really do anything, all Iruka did was sweat a lot, was he nervous? Tsunade burst in. He turned extremely pale. "Naruto, Hinata come to my office!" she yelled. In Tsunade's office she was smiling intensely. "Um, Tsunade baa-can…" "I see you and Hinata are an item now!" she said full of excitement. "Yeah, but her father is pretty mad-""I never liked him anyway!" she said quickly still smiling. "Well you two lovebirds go to class I just wanted to make sure you two were dating!" The both nodded slowly. She was still smiling when she left. _Oh no, my face is stuck…_

Next was Science class. (By the Way, They only have 5 periods; Kakashi teaches them all but 1, of the subject so that takes up their time.)

Naruto was grinning evilly. Time to make the potion! Now that Naruto had an enemy he would prank him. He mixed a little of this a little of that. Yes! Stinky cologne. Now I have to wait .

It is now time for Gym class! "Time to show your youth with a game of dodgeball!" Gai screamed. "Yes Gai Sensei, I will do my best!" Lee replied. Hinata and Naruto were on separate team. They were both good at dodging, so they knew they would have to fight to the "death". "START!" Gai shouted. Naruto grabbed two balls and threw them, automatically hitting people. Hinata grabbed three balls threw one in the air and used her Kaiten to launch them hitting three balls. Naruto got wild. "Rasen-"Naruto chanted but, it was hit by Hinata. He was still in though. Hinata shook her head and finger, _no!_ Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto were still in. "Go, Naruto!" said one fangirl. "No, go Sasuke" another fangirl said. Sasuke looked at them grinning, but was hit with a stinky ball. Naruto and Hinata were left. "Let's cross the line together" Naruto said and Hinata nodded in agreement. Naruto walked to the line and Hinata joined him. He passed the line but, Hinata stayed back. "Hinata!" Naruto gasped. "The winner is Hinata Hyuuga!" Gai announced. "I'm sorry!" Hinata said giving Naruto a kiss. "I'll make it up to you!"Hinata said, Naruto smiled.

Next was their last period. Naruto had made Hinata brave and not shy at all, so she sung in her best, loud voice. At the end Sasuke clapped and smiled at her. She walked to Naruto. _There has never been a girl to turn me down before. There is something about her…_


	9. Shortest Fight Ever Sasuke Naruto

I'm sooo sorry for not writing in a long time. School is so stressful. I'm sorry I'll try to make more stories.

 **The owner of Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto!**

 **And Rose Tiger: LOL I made it to were Sasuke will endlessly mess with Hinata but, when Naruto completely snapped he will leave Hinata alone** **forever!**

* * *

Sasuke walked home. When he got inside he banged his fist on the wall. _I like girls who aren't obsessed with me. She is the perfect one… but the moron… Naruto!_ The next day Sasuke went to the bathroom to wash up. He wanted to look his best today. The stinky cologne Naruto put on Sasuke's face activated with water.

Sasuke walked to school with confidence but, that slowly drained when he noticed the girls were looking at him in disgust. He tried to shake them off and walk up to Hinata. "Hey Hinata!" Sasuke said cheerfully. She opened her eyes wide. _I got her with my good looks_! Then she plugged her nose and walked away. What? "Hey, Sasuke! Do you want to know what happened?" Naruto said cracking up. "What!? What did you do?" Sasuke said angrily. "I made a stinky cologne put it on the dodgeball and put it on your face!" Naruto started laughing and walked away slapping his knee. "Grr…Naruto!" Sasuke went to plan B. Have a fight with Naruto and win over Hinata when he won! Poor Sasuke to blind to notice Naruto and Hinata's love.

Time skip to P.E.

"Okay we will duel with full youth today!" Gai said giving a thumbs up and a smile. "SASUKE, chose someone to duel with!" "I choose… Naruto!" Sasuke was planning for this to happen. Naruto hopped off the bleachers and cracked his knuckles. He looked back at Hinata and smiled. She smiled back. Sasuke did the same thing but she said "GO NARUTO!"

TIME FOR THE MOMENT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! SASUKE VS. NARUTO!

Naruto sat on the floor. "What you give up already?" Sasuke teased. Naruto's eyes changed color. "Nope, not even a bit! And you know what since my lady's in the crowd I'll just end this now. RASEN-SHIRUKEN!" Naruto threw a huge shuriken at Sasuke. It hit him dead on sending him flying. "Done" Naruto said. Sasuke laid on the ground. _What was that?_

(Sorry for the disappointing fight)


	10. Halloween Party!

Here you a Halloween themed Naruto!

 **Naruto is awesome, but I didn't create it.**

It is October, the month of spooky scary things! Everyone at Naruto's High School was yammering on about a party. What party you may ask? Naruto's party! Everyone was invited, so Naruto's fangirl were squealing. Since Naruto and Hinata were in a pretty serious relationship now, they decided to get costumes that were perfect together. "What about a Hunter and an Animal? Or a Vampire and a Vampire Slayer?" Naruto asked Hinata. "Hm… we should be a Cop and a Thief!" Hinata suggested. "PERFECT!" Naruto gave her a peck on the cheek. They walked up to the register and bought the costumes. Naruto looked around feeling he was being watched. Sakura! "What is she doing here?" "You noticed too?" Hinata asked hearing Naruto. "Yeah". They snuck out of the store, they had lost Sakura.

It was almost October and they were going to finish decorating but, Hinata felt sad today.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked kindly.

"Well, I haven't seen my father in a while, that's all."

"How about you give your father his favorite treat for Halloween?"

"Good idea."

They were finished decorating. Hinata and Naruto bought some cute little pumpkins to put at the front door. They had ghost cookies and blood punch. They also had decorated with spiders and cobwebs. Naruto had planned to scare everyone at the end of the party. Everything they planned turned out really well. "Here they come!" Hinata said deactivating her Byakugan. "Welcome!" they said together. "Aw your outfits are so cute!" said Ino gushing over it. "Wish Sai would have came up with a cute couple costume like that!" Lots and lots of friends and unknown people of their school came.

Then came Sasuke and Sakura. They both had a plan to get the couple split up. "Hey Hinata! Naruto…" Sasuke said bitterly. "Naruto" Sakura said almost as bitterly. That's all they had heard from them until it was almost midnight, when the party was going to end. He wasn't going to start his prank yet until it was officially midnight.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura said all flirty.

"What Sakura?" Naruto said annoyed as he looked around for Hinata.

"Aw, don't act so bitter."

"Hmph…"

"Listen Naruto if you come with me you won't have to look for me I'll always be by your side!"

"Whatever…"

"Naruto," she said grabbed hand and laying it on her chest, "I know you want me!"

He snatched his hand away. "Shoo, Sakura." He said obviously angry.

She forcibly grabbed his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He tried to pull away, but she squeezed his hand harder with her super-human strength and kept him still. Her lips touched the area around his lips, but he tucked his lips inside his mouth. She then tried to slip her tongue between his lips. He panicked and used some of Kurama's apparently disgusting tasting chakra and slip it onto his lips. She pulled away from the disgusting chakra. He quickly tried to get away, but he forgot she had his hand and she pulled him back and squeeze his hand harder. She then kissed him full on. He pulled away and tumbled against the stairs. Hinata was standing at the doorway. She knew it was not him who kissed her, but she at least wanted him Rasengan her away. Suddenly Sakura got swept of her feet. With one of Hinata "blue dog's" biting on her arm and the other one tackling her. Naruto pushed her out the party. And went to the bathroom to wash his mouth out.

"Ugh, next time invite our FRIENDS!" Hinata said as Naruto walked out of the bathroom. "Yeah.." Naruto agreed.

"Hey Naruto!" said Sasuke wrapping his arm around Hinata's shoulder. "I see you're unfaithful!"

"Ugh, SASUKE!" Naruto Mini Rasengan-ed Sasuke. It burned a hole in his off black shirt. Sasuke mumbled and walked outside to were Sakura was sitting.

"Do you think they really love each other?" Sakura asked sadly.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Sasuke replied.

They sat on the orange and black painted bench thinking about how terrible and jealous they had acted ever since the first day of school. They both signed and agreed that they should knock at the door and apologize. KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK! "I'll get it!" Sakura and Sasuke heard Naruto say. His smile when he opened the door quickly turned into a frown. "Why are you still here?" Naruto asked angrily. "W-we wanted to say we're s-sorry… and we'll never bother you again." they said together. "-sigh- I guess I accept your apology, Hinata?" Naruto asked. Hinata was serving punch she stopped to look at the doorway scowled at Sakura and Sasuke and walked away.

"Okay I'll let you in but, if you cause any mischief I'll Rasengan you out of existence!"Naruto said warning them. Sakura and Sasuke laughed. "I'm serious…"

It was almost the end of the party and Naruto decided to continue with the prank. As they were ready to leave the doors locked and the lights turn off. They all laughed thinking this was some lame Halloween prank. "Go Kurama!" Naruto scream-whispered. Suddenly the back door opened and they tried to exit from the gate but then, suddenly appeared a cage. Then they started panicking. Then BOOM! Kurama came out of nowhere and his lower-body was stuff inside the house. His tails bash the roof open sending roof pieces everyone. He was stuck trying to claw the people running away from the house. "HAHA HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Naruto yelled. Kurama disappeared and the debris went away. Everyone still stayed in the corner afraid that it was going to happen again. Naruto laughed wildly as people left shivered and thank Hinata for inviting them.

"Well tonight was really good!" Naruto said still laughing. "Yes, tonight was very fun!" Hinata replied happily. She grabbed his shoulders and stood on her toes and kissed him. They then walked into the house to go to bed. But something was creeping around. "SAGE MODE" "BYAKUGAN" Naruto and Hinata said in unison. They walked into the kitchen the window was open they looked at the open fridge. "Tsunade- ba-chaan?" Naruto yelled. "What? You didn't invite me!"

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	11. Apology and Good News! (AN)

I know it has been terribly long since I have posted a Chapter but, I promise on my left- hand (my favorite hand) to publish a 7 DAY Christmas story over Christmas break! BYE-BYE!


	12. Christmas!

**I do not own Naruto.**

It was the day before Christmas Eve and Naruto still hasn't found a gift for Hinata. He sat on the couch staring at the Christmas tree _. What do I give her? To me, she's perfect, no gift would match how perfect she is._ My thoughts were interrupted when she sat on the couch next to me. "What's wrong?" she said while she ran her fingers through my hair. He stammered to find an excuse. "W-well I was thinking about what you and I should give your father for Christmas." "Oh really." She said wondering what she would get him. "I mean, if he made you leave the house then technically he gave you to me, so I gotta thank him for that!" Naruto said as he smiled. "Yeah, I should thank him too!" Hinata replied.

 _DING-DONG!_ Naruto ran to the door to open it. He was surprised to see that the whole gang was here. But, Sasuke and Sakura were their also. Naruto had forgiven them but, Hinata didn't. As the rest of their friends entered the house Naruto asked Sakura and Sasuke why they came. "Well since it's near Christmas we thought that since we owed you a lot that we would give you presents." Sakura said holding out a box wrapped in red and green wrapping paper. "Oh, thanks!" Naruto accepted the gift. He was thinking about closing the door as they walked away but, instead, "Hey Sakura, Sasuke!" he said loudly calling after them. They turned around wondered what Naruto was calling them for. "Come on in!" Sakura smiled at Naruto and walked towards the house. Sasuke kept his dull face and slowly walked behind Sakura.

As Naruto walked towards the Living Room Hinata was going to the kitchen to make some refreshments. She smiled at Naruto and he smiled back but, he expression quickly faded when she saw who was trailing behind Naruto. "WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?" she said in pure anger. "W-well um, I invited them in because they felt sorry and they gave us a gift." Naruto said cheerfully. "Not me…" Sasuke said quietly. Naruto heard what he said then was quickly annoyed. Naruto turned to face Hinata who was very angry. He gave her a long hug, which calm her down but, she was clearly still angry.

Sasuke and Sakura sat on the couch next to Sai and Ino. Ten minutes later, Hinata came back with Christmas-y treats. Everyone dug in especially Naruto. Most of the time they talked about what they were planning to do for Christmas. At the end of all this talking they exchanged gifts. Naruto and Hinata had some gifts left over to give Sasuke and Sakura. Hinata didn't really want to but, she wanted to be nice and give them at least something. Everyone exited the house leaving Naruto and Hinata alone with the couch full with gifts. They both quickly put all the gifts under their tree.

It was the end of the day and Naruto and Hinata were ready to go to bed after dinner, a movie, and hot chocolate. Before they went to bed Naruto gave Hinata a kiss on the stairs before they departed to their rooms. _It certainly is the most wonderful time of the year. But, what do I get her?_


	13. Christmas! 2

**I do not own NARUTO OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS!**

Yesterday, Naruto finally found a gift for Hinata. He had literally woke up at 5:00AM to go to a pretty expensive store. What did he get her? Well lets see.

"Merry Christmas Hinata!" chanted Naruto as he jerked out a lavender wrapped box. She opened the box and was surprised to see a puppy with a purple bow wrapped around its neck. She boasted about how wonderful the gift was. He was surely glad he made her happy.

She handed Naruto a box with wrapped with golden paper. Inside was absolutely nothing! He stared at the box then Hinata. She grabbed his jacket and pulled him to the kitchen. There were treats, ramen, and more RAMEN! He ran into the kitchen, hopped on a chair and dug in. She sat next to him smiling at what an appetite he had. When he was done he flopped onto the couch and sat with his hands behind his head. Hinata came over and gave him a kiss. He sat up and wrapped his arm around Hinata and then pulled her closer. THey both kissed each other and when they were "finished" they whispered into each others ears, "Merry Christmas!"


	14. Challenge Worth Doing!

After a long Christmas break it was finally time to go back to school. Naruto and Hinata walked together and talked. "Naruto, I've been living with you for a really long time… and I really think we should at least visit my father's house after school." Hinata said "But, he probably really doesn't want to see me." Naruto replied.

"But, you could at least try to get on his good side."

"I know, but-"

"Please… for me?"

Naruto heard this and nodded his head. Well if he ever wanted to maybe have Hinata as his wife he could at least try to get along with him.

(Time-Skip: After School)

"Are you ready?" Hinata asked. "Yes" said Naruto. They knocked lightly on the door. The door was opened by Hinata's younger sister Hanabi. Hanabi's smile ran up to her ears. She was cute but, she had the most devilish smile. "OH DAD…" Hiashi walked up to Hanabi and saw Hinata and Naruto. "Hello Naruto… Hinata. What brings you here?" "Well dad we really wanted to-" started Hinata. "Ahem. Come in."

Hinata and Naruto slowly walked into the Hyuuga household. It was much bigger than it looked from the outside. Naruto has seen the training grounds before but, never the inside. Hiashi invited Hinata and Naruto to sit on the couch. "Now, what have you come here for?" "I came here to fix everything between you and me." Naruto replied quickly. "Naruto, I have learned to respect you as a ninja. And appreciate your effort." Hiashi replied. Naruto grinned. He never thought this would be as easy. "But, Hinata I still have questions on." Hiashi replied coldly. Naruto and Hinata gasped on his sudden coldness.

"I believe she has gotten weaker being protected by you without actually protecting herself. She is still weak and useless. I don't know why you like a girl like her…"

Naruto was piping mad. "You can still talk about me and to me with disrespect but, you are NOT going to talk to Hinata like that." he said calmly. "How about this…" Hiashi said standing up "you fight with Neji, Hinata. If you can defeat him completely then you can be honored as the Hyuuga you are." "Neji nee-san? But, dad-" Hinata started. "Until then I expect you to be training and trying your best." "Hiashi why are you putting Hinata through this?" Naruto said angrily.

"N-no Naruto…" Hinata said "I- I will not give up! And I will train my best!" Hinata said brightly. Naruto nodded and smiled. They both walked out the door.

"This Naruto, he has completely made an impact on Hinata…"


	15. Ready to Fight?

Hinata trained with Naruto what had seemed like forever. He has almost unlimited energy considering he is an Uzumaki and a Jinchuuriki. He came head on with a Rasengan and countered it with excellence. "Yes! Hinata you did great!" Naruto cheered. "Thank you, Naruto! It's all thanks to you after all!" Hinata said, blushing. She gave him a kiss on the cheeck. As soon as she kissed him he started thinking. _When it come to Hinata's family she seems nervous and doesn't want to speak as if she afraid the conversation will go downhill if she said something. Nah, that's probably not it. That can't be the reason right?_ Naruto looked at Hinata wondered why she would act so shy before they began dating. Maybe he just rubbed off on her.

It was that fateful day. The fight was finally going to happen! The night before Naruto made she tweaked her attack sequence and timing. And make she ate healthy and have a good nights rest. It was finally the day to see if their worked had payed off. Lots of people came, their friends, some of the Hyuugas, and a couple of important people such as: Jiraiya, Hokage Tsunade, and Sakura and Sas-... SAKURA AND SASUKE?! Why were THEY here? Naruto sped over to the fence circling the battleground. "What are you doing here? You know Hinata hasn't quite accepted you as humans yet?" "She thinks that lowly of us?" Sasuke and Sakura said in unison. "Well yeah, sorry... Just, just lay low okay?" Naruto said. They nodded.

Now the fight is going to begin!


	16. Ugh (AN)

I was done with a chapter finally. I tried to save but the program exited out. I didn't save and lost everything. I make it again when I'm in the mood. Sorry.


	17. The Fight Hinata Neji

Here you go!

Naruto and Hinata have trained for this very day!

Hinata slowly walked towards the middle of the field, where Neji was. Naruto sat on the bleachers.

"Hinata are you ready?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes" Hinata replied.

Hinata looked at Neji. He shook his head. Hinata took her stance. Neji did so too.

"BEGIN!"

Hinata thrust foward, one handed pointed towards Neji. At the last moment Hinata jumped into the air. She came down towards the ground full speed face to the ground. She held out two twin dogs. She hit Neji dead on. The impact made Neji hit the ground. POOF! A shadow clone.

Hinata continued to fall to the ground. She hit the ground and drilled through. Neji was hidden underground. Hinata hit him in his hole making dust and dirt chunks fly. POOF!

Another one?

Suddenly Hinata hit from behind. Neji appeared behind her. She fell to the ground. She slowly got up.

She was sweaty while Neji was barely breaking into a sweat. They continued to fight. The fight was quick, hard for a regular human to see. Hands were flying everywhere. Finally someone got hit.

Hinata grabbed her shoulder. Neji clutched his stomach. They both hit each other at the same time. But, they both continued to fight.

Naruto banged on the fence, "GET HIM HINATA!"

But, Hinata felt weak. She was getting tired. Her hit were slower and she got hit more often.

 _Is this it? I can't just give. Naruto wasted his time training me... and I fail in the end. I have to win._

While thinking Neji hit Hinata. She fell to the ground.

"Hinata, you have truly become stronger. I am proud of you. But, you are not strong enough." Neji said.

Neji hit Hinata's legs.

Neji began to walk away.

It was silent.

Neji won.

POOF!

Hinata turned into nothing.

She suddenly came flying from the sky and hit Neji in his chest as hard as she could.

He sputtered up blood. He then fell to the ground. Neji was out.

Hinata won!

"HINATA!" Naruto ran onto the field.

Hinata smiled. She did it...for Naruto!

Hinata then felt a sharp pain in her chest. Her very faded and she collasped to the ground.

All she could hear in the distant was a worried voice still saying, "HINATA!"


	18. Respect?

Hinata woke up with a start. She clutched her shoulder. She was in a hospital room. She looked around. She looked to her right and sitting beside her holding her hand was Naruto.

"Hey, you finally woke up!" Naruto said. "What... happened?" Hinata asked. "Uh, you kinda passed out." Naruto said, propping his chin on his hand.

It was quiet. Suddenly Hiashi burst in. "Hinata?"

Hiashi walked closer to Hinata. He eyed Naruto's hand which was still holding Hinata's. Naruto ignored him.

"Hinata. Y-you have won my respect." Hiashi said.

Hinata started crying. "You respect? I won your respect? Why'd I have to win it? This wouldn't have happened if you had respected me from the beginning. How come no one except for me didn't have to earn respect? I know you might say, ' Because you were next in line to rule the Hyuuga's. I don't believe that. I respect you, I love you but, I... I need some time. Please. Leave"

Hiashi nodded and walked out of the door. Naruto looked at Hinata proudly. "You finally got to your old man. How do you feel?" Naruto asked.

Hinata buried her head in Naruto shoulder. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata while she sobbed.

'"Thank you." she whispered.

"Love you." Naruto whispered back.

"I know." she giggled.


	19. Sorry

Hello. I know I haven't posted in a long time. But I felt that I wasn't as dedicated to this as much as I should be. And I'm sorry. But, until I feel that I want this to continue, I will take a break. Again, I'm sorry. I thank you though for your support.


	20. Out of It (AN)

Hi! I haven't been on for extremely long amount of time. And I'm really sorry. Since I feel that I can do things better, I want to continue this and end with greatness! But, of course this story is not ending soon…

So here is your well deserved story!

Hinata woke up once again still in her hospital bed. Her eyes slowly opened. They were looking at a slender, smiling figure.

"What!" Hinata was looking at her most favorite person the world! "Sakura."

Sakura gave Hinata a small smile. "You know Sakura, I may be in this hospital because I'm injured, but I am still capable of kicking your-"

"Hinata!" Hinata here a nice voice calling her.

Naruto walked in smiling fully, eyes closed. He opened his eyes to see Sakura. He turned to face Hinata, who looked distressed and alarmingly murderous. He slowly backed out of the room smile still full.

"NARUTO!" Hinata yelled. He walked back into the room.

"Why is Sakura here?" she smiled fakely looked at Sakura.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Well she actually is kinda your nurse…" Naruto answered.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"Well, when you kinda collapsed… Sakura ran and healed you…she took you here and helped you out…" Naruto explained nervously.

"What? Why?" Hinata turned to Sakura.

"Even though you hate me, I don't like when people are hurt. And I thought I could make it better if I helped you. Look, Hinata, I'm really sorr-"

"NO! You think because you were at a place at the right moment, that we're friends? Hah! You have given me pain. You don't want Naruto and I to be in a relationship. So, why are you trying to make it so you can be there too. I don't want to be friends with you. I don't want you to be around us, so go awa-"

"HINATA. Come on, Hinata. I know you are saying how you feel, but why can't you at least give her a chance? I miss the sweet Hinata. You aren't acting like you at all. I know that Sakura has caused us troubles, but she's desperately trying to fix it. Please...just talk it out." Naruto said.

"Naruto…"

Hinata closed her eyes. "Sakura, let's go."


	21. OH NO! (AN)

Looks like waaaaaaaaaaaaay earlier in the story I said I would post a 7 day Christmas story and I kinda didn't...

So apparently my best hand, my left is chopped off, uhhhhh.

When Christmas comes around I'll try to make one.

So please, spare my beautiful hand!

I'll try to make two more stories for people who don't celebrate Christmas! Alright bye!


	22. Sakura's Apology

**Naruhina4890** **the next updates for this story will be every Saturday, hopefully!**

BTW I forget to put disclaimers, but I'm just gonna say this I don't own Naruto! This applies to all my stories! I just like Naruto and I'd like to make my own story out of it! Thank you!

Hinata lifted herself from her bed. She walked to the door of the room.

"Are you coming?" Hinata asked Sakura.

Sakura smiled, "Yeah."

They walked to the courtyard of the hospital where people exercised and enjoyed the weather.

Overhead lots of cherry blossoms fell to the ground. Oh, how ironic.

Sakura and Hinata sat on the bench.

"So...Sakura...how are you?" Hinata asked.

"Good. You?" Sakura asked also.

"Ah, pretty good considered I just lept out of my hospital bed."

"Yeah."

Beads of sweat built up on Hinata's face. She really wasn't feeling well. And she was forcing herself to talk to Sakura.

"So, I guess we're here to um, settle our differences huh?" Sakura asked Hinata.

"Yep."

It was hard to build a conversation.

"Um, so, Sakura…" Hinata said

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to ask you, why do you like Naruto?"

Sakura smiled lightly.

"I like him because he's just so nice. Even after the things I've done, he's still nice to me." Sakura had tears welling up in her eyes.

"I've been so mean to you. I know Naruto loves you and you love him. I just couldn't take it. Hinata. I want you to understand I'm really, really. REALLY sorry. And I'm over it." Sakura said.

"Are you really? I understand that you really liked him...so are you being honest?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, I'll find someone else. I understand that Naruto's happy with you and I guess I don't want to take him away from you." Sakura said.

Hinata felt relieved. The wind blew making cherry blossoms fall on Sakura.

 _I understand that Sakura means well now. Even though it's too early to trust her. I think she'll stick to her word._

"It's nice outside I'll just stay here." Hinata said. "Treat all your patients or Tsunade will be angry"

"Yes!" Sakura stood up and smiled. She walked into the hospital.

 _I think a little nap in the elements will help me._


	23. Sasuke and Love? lol Impossible

guest Thanks for the comment? I understand you like Sakura and I think Sakura's cool too. I just want to make the main characters enemies, then friends. Sakura is strong, yes, but Hinata's not a main character in the anime or manga so we don't see her fight as much. I understand you like Sakura, but that was an aggressive attack you had there, haha.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Hinata woke up. The clouds overhead were very gray. She decided it was about time to go inside. Hinata cautiously walked over to her room.

Naruto wasn't there.

 _He'll be back, right?_

Hinata crawled onto the bed.

She looked out the window.

The clouds were darker and lighting flashes.

 _I hope he comes back, soon._

Naruto was outside looking at the clouds.

"Wow!"

Sasuke walked up to the front doors of the hospital.

"SASUKE! Why are you here?" Naruto said shaking a fist at him.

"I'm visiting." Sasuke blankly commented.

"Who?"

"Sakura."

"Sakura?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"Why?"

"Because we're friends."

"Why?"

"Because we get along."

"Then, why would you go out of your way to visit her? You don't usually do that."

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"I like her."

Hello, sorry for the short chapter, but I plan for the next chapter to be about Sasuke and Sakura's love story. It'll be about 2 or 3 chapters, depends and how many of you like it I guess. Later!


	24. A Confession!

Sasuke POV

Sakura and I began being friends when we stopped chasing after people. I respected Naruto but, I didn't feel the need to "acknowledge". I didn't really like Hinata that much. I just like the thrill of the competition.

Naruto is strong and I have noticed that. That short fight we had... I want it again.

Sakura told me that she liked Naruto. But, she knew they couldn't be together.

That's when I realized, I liked her. I didn't understand why. Being the way I am, I don't need love. I will never need love. I haven't felt "love" in years. I never thought I would feel it again.

I came to the hospital to figure something out. Deep inside me, I felt this way. Does she feel the same? Does she understand why I feel like this?

I needed to go NOW.

I ran to the hospital as quick as possible. Then I saw that idiot, Naruto.

"SASUKE! Why are you here?"

He asked me about a million questions.

Tired of his antics I just walk into the hospital. I walk to where I know Sakura is.

"Sasuke?" I hear Sakura's voice call as I walk up to her.

"Follow me." I say.

She's walks alongside me out the hospital.

"I have to check with Tsunade-sama first."

I don't reply and I pull her along.

"What's wrong, Sasuke. This isn't like you."

I stop her. We are in the clearing of the forest.

"Why are we out here?" Sakura asks.

"Sakura, I like you."

The leaves blow in the breeze.

"I really like you, Sakura."


	25. A Confession! Sakura POV

Sakura's POV

Sasuke suddenly dragged me into the woods. I don't really understand why, but I don't really care that much. My shift was over anyway. I could have pulled away anytime I wanted to. But, I wanted to see where he would take me.

Lately Sasuke has been acting extremely weird when we hang out. He was usually snappy and uncomfortable. He is usually a chill guy that doesn't care, so it's just so abnormal.

"Sakura, I like you." Sasuke says as we stop in a clearing.

 _What?_

"I really like you."

Almost as if on queue the wind blows making leaves scattering off the trees.

The whole time Sasuke was saying this his eyes were directed on everything, but me.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke dark eyes directed back to mine.

"I like you too." I smiled.

"Ok."

Sasuke walked away, out of the clearing. Leaving me alone. I smile to myself. I think Sasuke's pretty cool. And I've completely gotten over Naruto. Sasuke and I have talked a lot lately and I really enjoy his time. I think I may have came to like him. When he asked me if I liked him, I blushed. He wasn't really one to show that type of emotion. I'm still extremely glad he said that. But, I then noticed that he left me in forest. And I definitely didn't pay attention to our surroundings.

"SASUKE!"

It's really short sorry about that.


	26. Christmas Special!

Soooo my computer stopped working and I'm a little late with the Christmas stories.

Oops!

But, Christmas isn't over yet! Well it is, but December isn't.

Now I have to type on my bulky tablet.

This one might be a little short.

It's also Christmas time!

That means happiennes and joy, right!?

And stress over the perfect gift.

"Naruto!" Hinata flagged Naruto over where she was. She went outside to check the weather. There was a lot of snow and frost everywhere!

Naruto shuffled over to her. He set his eyes to where she was looking the little pond they had was frozen over. He knocked on the small pond's surface. The frost over it broke revealing a small koi fish.

"What's a koi fish doing here?" Naruto pondered running to put the koi fish in a bowl. The koi fish floated on its back. Hinata placed her hands over the bowl and healed the fish. It flipped over and swam around happily.

"Well we'll have to keep it." said Naruto.

(A/N I completely forgot about the puppy Naruto gave Hinata last Christmas. That's such an important part! In the comments if you want to we can name the puppy and the koi fish! Until then I'll give them names. The dog's name is Violet because when they got her she had a lavendar bow around her neck. And violet is purple soo. The fish's name is Ki the Koi fish because why not?)

Naruto placed the bowl on the coffee table. Violet came over and sniffed the water. She lapped up some of the water grazing the fish with her tongue.

"Violet, no!" Hinata said picking the bowl up and replacing the slobber filled water.

"I'll be back, Hinata, I'm going to the store." Naruto said waving as he exits.

Naruto ran to the pet store closes to the house.

He ran in and grabbed a fish bowl, some stones, fish food, and dog food.

When he exited with his bags when he saw something in a store window.

Woah!


	27. Christmas Special! 2

This one's a little late.

Naruto saw a dress. I know you wouldn't think it was that cool, but Hinata said it was absolutely beautiful. It was lavendar weaved dress with pearls on the cross sections. The sash was silky and white, longer than her dress. The dress was very short though. The dress had gone off the market for a while. Now it was back.

Naruto to ran into the store and bought the dress. It was expensive, but he said it was worth it for Hinata.

Naruto came back home and ran up stairs as quickly and as quietly as possible. Hinata was end the kitchen, quite early. Naruto came back downstairs. Hinata stood over the stove looking over the boiling water. The steam hit her face.

"Hinata?"

Naruto softly grabbed Hinata's shoulders and turned her around. Her eyebrows were furrowed.

"Hinata." Naruto said saddened.

Hinata tried to paste a smile on her face, but couldn't.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"This stupid red-headed girl I saw in the tried to fight with me in the store today. She I have accepted? I wanted to because she was running her mouth." Hinata said.

Suddenly Naruto burst into laughter.

"Wha? That's all? Was it that serious?"

Hinata's nose twitched.

Before he got pummeled her decided it was best to walk away. Naruto grabbed the fish Bol and started filling it up.

Naruto filled the bowl halfway with water. He set at the bottom some transparent orange tinted rocks. It was a simple fish bowl, but pretty cool. The orange rocks glowed in the dark. It transferred the fish from the bowl into its new home. Narut then filled up Violet's dog blow with some food. She hopped off her fluffy blanket on the couch as happily ate the food.

Tomorrow the gang was planning on going to a party!


	28. Christmas Special! 3

Here's another one.

Party Time!

Music was thumping through the house. It was about 8 P.M. and the party just started. Hinata and Naruto walked together confidently into party. The sight of red cups throughout the crowd meant they were drinking. A little festive huh? There were Christmas lights everywhere. It was nice and warm inside because of the extreme cold.

Naruto and Hinata split up with their friends. "Hey, if someone I don't know even looks at you or breathes on you, kill them. " Naruto said with a blank, serious expression."Will do!" Hinata smiles, making Naruto easy Hinata went with the girls, and Naruto with the boys.

"You remember Fu, right?" Ino said gesturing towards the bright, energetic girl. "Hey Fu!" Hinata said nicely.

(A/N At the Halloween party when Kurama entered the scene, no one knew it was real they just thought it was really good acting. Therefore, no one Naruto is a jinchuriki.)

Naruto told Hinata that he suspected Fu was a tailed beast. Hinata didn't feel alarmed though. "Hey Hinata!" Fu said grabbing Hinata's hand and jiggling it around. Hinata then turned around and saw pink. Who else in Konoha did she know with pink hair? It was only Sakura. Things between Hinata and Sakura weren't as tense. Especially since she heard Sasuke asked her out. "Hey Sakura!" Hinata asked. "Hey!" Sakura smiled.

Everyone was chatting about girl stuff and their relationships.

Lets check with the boys.

Sasuke made his way over to the boys. Naruto scowled. They still don't have a halfway stable relationship. "Do you have a problem you idiot?" Sasuke asked Naruto. "Why I outta.." Naruto shakes a fist at Sasuke. "I'll be back you guys." Naruto said walking away glaring at Sasuke.

Suddenly a red head walk pass the group and paused. She turned around and tried to look subtle, but failed. She walked towards them and flipped her hair. "Hey boys!" she said. She seductively looked at each one of them and stopped at Sasuke. She immediately flushed. Sasuke frowned and walked away. The red head was trailing behind him. "What?" he said turning around suddenly. She whispered, "I want you... I mean y-your chakra's amazing!"

"Everyone wants me, but no one wants you." Sasuke replied.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled from the distance.

"Sasuke, sexy name for a cruel person." the red head said.

"Why are you following me?!" Naruto accused, walking towards them.

"I wouldn't want to." Sasuke replied.

"Who's this?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes at the red head. "Karin." she said. She smiled at Naruto. He gave her a small smile.

Karin's POV

Who knew by going to this stupid town and this stupid Christmas party I'd meet two hotties? Sasuke was so distant and mean. But, that mean attitude means he's got something for me. Right? Not to mention his black hair and eyes. And his chakra made him even more sexy and dark. Mmmm, yes!

And Naruto was so nice. He gave me a heart melting smile. His chakra was so nice and warm then cold but, hot the same time. I'm not sure about him. And he was sexy, but he didn't give Sasuke a run for his money.

No One's POV

Karin continued to make conversation with Naruto. Sasuke didn't want to talk so he just went back to the group. He needed to gain their friendship. Soon Hinata pushed through the crowd. "You!" Hinata said pointing a finger at Karin. "Ugh, you? Why must you interrupt everything?" Karin groaned. "Naruto what are you doing?" Hinata asked. "Sorry, what did I do?" Naruto asked. "This is the red head I told you about yesterday. Naruto blinked and looked at the top of her head. "Oh." Naruto simply put.

"Why do you have to place yourself into me and Naruto's business?" Karin said.

" You and Naruto's business? He's my boyfriend." Hinata said.

"Well, 'your boyfriend' has taken a liking to me. Plus, you need to really stop interrupting people or I might really hit you this time." Karin said.

What was she talking about!?

There it is! And you know when I though about adding Karin because she had a crush and Sasuke and a little itty bitty thing for Naruto I forgot her name. Then I realized she looked like Gajeel from Black Butler. Oh well. This chapter's longer!


	29. Christmas Special! 4

Btw everyone I love comments so people that the have given me comments thank you!

Im actually getting hooked on writing stories since you depend on me to make chapters. It's really nice! Thanks for everything!

Flashback

Hinata went into a store she was going to get Naruto a gift! On the way home she decided it would be nice to get her father a present. While she was in the store she saw a red head ganging up on a Konaha citizen. "Hey! What are you doing?" Hinata said frowning. Karin turned around and frowned at Hinata. "Who are you?" Karin asked. "None of your business. Go!"

The girl behind Karin ran away. "What are you doing? She was my information." Karin yelled. "We don't harm citizens unless they are a threat she was innocent." Hinata replied. "YOU-" Karin swinged her hand at Hinata. Hinata dodged her. "Hey, no fighting inside my store you ninjas!" the store clerk yelled. Hinata narrowed her eyes grabbed something she'd think her father would like, payed for it and left.

End Flashback

Naruto moved in between Karin and Hinata. "Karin stop." Naruto said. "What? You're friends now? When did you order her around anyways?" Hinata said angrily. "I'd like him to order me around." she smiled. Hinata lunged at Karin, but Naruto caught her. Karin scoffed, "I have someone to meet anyway."

With that Karin walked out of the party. "Naruto!" Hinata huffed. "I'm sorry! Come on its a party, let's have fun!" Naruto said.

Naruto, Hinata and the gang enjoy the party. Afterwards, everyone heads home.

"Woah! It's cold." Naruto said as the cold air hit him as he went outside. Naruto wrapped his jacket around Hinata. "Thanks Naruto. You know I sorry for getting angry at you tonight."Hinata said. "It's okay I understand." Hinata and Naruto arrived inside. Hinata stopped Naruto and gave him a kiss. He then kissed back. "Uh, Naruto I have a favor." Hinata said breaking the kiss. "Hm?" Naruto said dazed, caressing her face. " I want you to go with me to my father's house tomorrow."

"Sure, whatever..." Naruto said continuing the kiss.


	30. Christmas Special! 5

"Wake up Naruto!" Hinata said quietly shaking him. "Wha? Why? We have nowhere to go today." Naruto said burying himself under his covers. "Yesterday you said you'd go with me to my father's house." Hinata reminded Naruto. "You tricked me. You seduced me into saying 'yes'. So I'm not going." Naruto said from under the cover. "You said yes so get up." Hinata said yanking the cover off of Naruto. Hinata blushed because Naruto was half naked, he had on boxers. "Fine." he said stomping into the bathroom.

Hinata went to the kitchen to plate breakfast. Hinata cut up lots of fruit earlier. She made sure it was nice and crunchy. Naruto ran downstairs to the kitchen. He gave Hinata a kiss. Naruto sat down and Hinata gave him his plate of food. "Where's the protein?" Naruto complained. "My family will surely feed their guests." she said, reassuring him. Hinata and Naruto headed out to Hiashi's. When they arrived at the front door Naruto stopped suddenly. "I forgot a present." he said. "It's fine I have one." Hinata said. "No, it's not." Naruto said. "I have to go. Can you survive alone?" he asked. "N-no!" she said. "Okay, great!" with that, Naruto ran away. "Naruto!" she yelled after him.

Suddenly the door opened. "Oh, hi N-Neji!" Hinata replied quickly. Neji closed the door. Hinata waited and Hanabi came. "Thanks, Hanabi!" Hinata said rubbed Hanabi's head and walking in. "I'm home!" Hinata said. Various relatives came to greet her. It's like they knew she was coming.

"We knew you were coming." Hinata heard someone say. Hiashi. Even though Hiashi's promised Hinata respect it was still rocky. "Where's Naruto?" he asked. Everyone whispered to each other upon hearing the name. "He's coming later." Hinata said. "So, he made you walk here alone?" Neji asked. "N-no he walked me here, but he left when I arrived." Hinata corrected.

Hinata, Neji, and Hiashi's sat on the couch. And they talked Hinata didn't talk much, as usual, and looked around. It had been a long time since she was home. "Hinata." Hinata was snapped out of her daze. "Y-yes?" Hinata replied. "Are you training?" Hiashi's asked. Every now and then Hinata trained with Naruto. But, they didn't train as much as she did when she was still there. "W-well I-" Hinata attempted saying. "Let's go then." Hiashi said.

They then arrived at the training grounds. Hinata had definitely gotten better, but every expected so much out of her. Then a very boring, training session began. Hinata then collapsed in her room. This was intense.

Suddenly she heard bumping on the roof. Then someone entered her room. Naruto. "Naruto!" Hinata ran to him and gave him a hug. "I had to sneak in here. It definitely wasn't easy." he told her. "Why would you have to sneak in here?" Hinata asked concerned. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "They wouldn't let me in."

"Why?" Hinata asked angrily. When Naruto didn't replied she marched to her door. "Wait! Wait!" Naruto whisper yelled. Naruto stopped her and turned her around giving her a kiss. Hinata immediately calmed down. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. Naruto pulled away and hid behind a bookshelf. He knew it was useless because they could see through objects "Hinata-sama I saw movement on the roof of your room so I came to see-" said a woman from the branch house. Hinata was blushing and the woman asked if she was training too hard. "It's time for dinner anyway. Will you help us?" the woman said. Hinata quickly nodded yes and the lady pulled her quickly to the kitchen. Naruto came from her cover and straightened everything up. He realized her room was quite plain and boring, nothing like the room in his house. Though it was evident the she was neat.

Naruto quickly ran outside on the roof. He dropped down and casually went to the front door. Naruto picked up e present he bought from behind the bush. Hanabi opened the door this time. "Hey Hanabi!" Naruto smiled. "Naruto." she replied. He walked in and ruffled her hair. "Why does everyone do that?" she yelled. "Cause you're so darn cute!" Naruto answered. Hanabi blushed. "Whatever."

Quickly everyone greeted him nicely. They weren't so nice when they slammed the door in his face. Finally dinner was ready. Hinata came out of the kitchen and took her hair out of a ponytail. She tried to reach the back of her apron to untie it. Naruto suddenly came behind her and helped. She smiled at him. Everyone else glared. Everyone sat at the large table for dinner. Naruto's stomach was growling. They thanked everyone for the food and began eating. The table is usually quite, but many people were whispering to each other. People occasionally asked Hinata questions. "U-uh well I-" Naruto gave Hinata a reassuring glance. The food was great and there was a lot of it. Suddenly it was ruined. "Hinata why him?" a woman from the branch house said. She took care of Hanabi all the time. "Excuse me?" Hinata asked politely. "Why him? I'm pretty sure you know about him." she said.

Naruto frowned. Hinata placed a hand on his clenched fist. "I mean honestly there are lots of nice boys, but him? Bad choice." the woman continued laughing. "Stop Natsu. Leave please." Hinata demanded. Natsu glared at Naruto as she left.

Naruto and Hinata were about to leave when Hinata gave them her present. "Thanks, sis!" Hanabi said. Hinata gave Hanabi a hug. Then turned around and gave Neji and Hiashi's their presents. She then gave them a hug. They were both suprised she backed away and gave them a smile. Naruto then gave them a present. Naruto nodded at them. Then gave Hanabi a present. He then ruffled her hair and turned to leave. She glared at him. He turned around and said "Bye-bye cutie!" He grinned and left. Hanabi blushed. "NARUTO!"


	31. Christmas Special! 6

It's Christmas! (Well at least here.) And Naruto and Hinata are stressing about getting everything situated for Christmas. They both haven't been home for at least 2 hours now. They are searching for gifts for all their friends. They are very late at gift shopping. That's Lee, TenTen, Ino, Choiji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Sai, Temari, Fu, and the famous, Sakura and Sasuke.

Hinata and Sakura are getting along, well enough for her to go and invite her. Hinata HAS forgiven Sakura. Naruto has a little too. But, Sasuke on the other hand, Naruto could not get along with. Naruto and Hinata used their Extreme Wrapping Skills (which I do not possess) to finishing all the wrapping. They even managed to make food. Then right on time, everyone arrives! Not at once in groups. Whether it be couples our their usual groups. Lee and TenTen come in first. Neji is of course absent. Then Ino and Sai the first couple of the day. Then Gaara and Fu they really get along now. Weird. Shikamaru,Temari and Choji arrive then Kiba and Shino. And the last thing that arrives is...a bag full of presents. Oh and Sakura and Sasuke. Hinata gives Sakura a genuine smile, while Naruto gives Sasuke a genuine frown which he returns.

Everyone talks and exchanges presents. Their are so many! They talk and talk for hours. The couples share kisses. Even Sasuke and Sakura. By the end of the day everything was coming to an end. Everyone said goodbye.

There were two gifts under the tree. Hinata grabbed the one she got for Naruto and Naruto grabbed the one he got for Hinata. Hinata opened her first it was the dress she wanted. She looked up at Naruto with an overjoyed smile. "Keep looking." he said. Hinata looked under the dress and saw a golden necklace. The jewels at the bottom was lavendar colored and very round and smooth. It moved happily inside a heart.

"Thank you!" she said almost tearfully. "Open yours."

Inside was a headband that had the Uzimaki clan symbol on it. She knew how much loved his mom. In the box also was a cloak that read Uzimaki Naruto it was designed just like the Forth's cloak. Under that was...free ramen passes! Naruto's eyes widened! "Thank you!" he gave Hinata a hug.

"The reason I didn't give you anything extremely awesome is because I'm the best gift you hav!" Hinata said. "Oh don't flatter yourself." he replied. "What? What's that supposed to mean?"Hinata asked. "Nothing." he simply replied. He wrapped the headband around her eyes and gave her a passionate kiss. They broke it to say "Merry Christmas."

It's not over yet! I'll try to make an early chapter tomorrow if not it'll be later! Toodles!


	32. Hello (AN)

Woah I haven't updated in a long time. Sorry! But, definitely be ready for some more chapters. By the way I really appreciate all the reads and followers I really do it motivates me to attempt to do more! Thank you!

Peace!


	33. A Fuu Story

Sorry for cutting the School Blitz Christmas short I didn't quite finish. Today I felt like making a story even if it may be short. I just want to get back familiar with things, ya'know. But, here's a short chapter with a setting in current day time. It will a story from Fu's POV. I will soon make one from Jiraiya's POV (kinda forgot he was in the story). But, because I write stuff that means I can cover that up somehow haha. Anyway enjoy this I'll make more with Fuu.

This is going to be the most energetic chapter I've ever made.

"Yes, yes, YES!" I screamed. I just got invited to a party! That means I can make friends and dance and dance and make friends and dance *breaths*- I'm so excited! I run and look at the clock I have about 30 minutes. The party starts at 9:00. I made a timer for 8:45 so I can get ready and make sure I'm lookin' good! I hop into the shower making sure it's the PERFECT temperature! Who doesn't love it when you hop in the shower and it's absolutely perfect and you don't want to leave. Well, I have to leave because, PARTY! I wash in my super mature woman smelling soap. I smells light and doesn't murder your nose! I wash my hair in this super delicious mature woman smelling shampoo! I hop out the shower and run into my room. I forgot a towel so I shake off the water. Just like a little dog!

Now it's clothes. I have to be cute, but daring! I sift through my closet, which I really should sort. I see the perfect top! It is my usual crop top, but with long sleeves! It is pastel purple, pink, and turquoise in a gradient! Perfect! After 2 minutes of sifting I find some super cute shorts! They are just some, simple, black, high-waisted shorts. Black goes with everything am I right? Probably not. I realize that I am about 5 minutes late! NOOO! PARTY! :'(

I run as fast as my body lets me. My short minty hair flies in my face.

I finally make it to the house of the party! The music inside is booming and it excites me! I've never really been to a party. The parties I go to I get kicked out of. They say I'm too "energetic". Come on! It's a party! You're supposed to be! Welp! Time to make some new friends! Ohh~! Can't wait! I pep myself up by jumping up and down and jog in place. People arriving look at me like I'm odd! Whatever!

"Now, she knows how to get ready for a party!" I hear someone say. I turned around and see one of my friends! We haven't talked in a while so I'm happy to see him! "Naruto! My friend!" I yelled at him while I lunge at him. I surround him in a hug which I feel him happily return. I them spot a girl walked behind him. "HINATAAAA!" I scream! I run and tackle her to them ground in which she responds by giggling. Hinata and I are really good friends! (That's why she didn't murder me for touching Naruto.) I get up and help her up. As soon as we do get up the music gets louder! "TIME TO PARTY!" Naruto and I yell. Naruto grabs my hand, while I grab Hinata. We them run full speed into the party!

"PEEK-A-BOO! HERE COMES FU!

That's was soo fun to write hope ya' like!


	34. A Fuu Story 2

Here another chapter with ya girl, Fu!

Now this is my type of party!

Multi-colored lights were flashing and music was blasting! Naruto, Hinata, and I run along towards the dance floor. In all honesty, I think I should eat last because of all the sick moves I have. Eating before demonstrating my sick moves make me sick. The music is absolutely AMAZING! Every song was dance worthy and since every song was dance worthy I was sweating a whole lot! I decide to sit down and relax. I wave at everyone that passes by the little couch I sit on. Some wave back and some are to drunk to understand what a wave is. The windows of the house start to fog up and it starts to get _steamy_. I decide to go outside to the pool. I take off my clothes and fold them and set them into the corner.

Pools are sort of ominous to me. Only because there could be a Kirigakure ninja nearby anywhere and they could easily drown you when your guard is down and you DIE. haha. The pool is soothing and fun to be in, but everyone is distant. Now one's that energetic! Wait! NARUTO! He is very fun to be around! I run behind the shed by the pool and change into some dry clothes. I then run back into the party. I try to look for Hinata and Naruto, but nothing. I just saw not to long after I went behind the shed. I decide to try something. It would probably work since their not too far away. Here I go!

I run outside on yell "NARUTOOOO! HINATAAA!"

"FUUUU?" I hear someone scream back. "YES! WHERE ARE YOU?" I yell back. "HINATA'S SICK WE'RE GOING HOME!" "OOH!"

Dang it. I head back inside and bump into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." I say. "Oh, it's okay little girl."

I look up and see this tall, slender girl with red hair with matching glasses. "By the way, who are you?" the girl asks. I feel my eyes widen. She want to be my friend? Because I bumped into her? Woah! I should bump into more people. "I'm Fuu!" I say reaching my hand out. She immediately grabs it. "Hmm, interesting..." she smirks. I look at her in confusion. "I mean- I'm Karin, nice to meet you. Uh, anyway, I gotta go!" she waves as she walks away.

I start to get a little board and I go outside, sprout my wings, and fly onto the roof. It look really nice. The air is nice and refreshing to breathe and the clouds are still showing even though it's night time. The stars are hard to see because they are hidden behind the clouds, but if you concentrate you can see it. I exhale. It was fun. I actually met a couple of people. That great! I sit back and smile to myself. It I little cold though.

Moments later I hear the sounds of what seems like power shifting around. I look up and see Gaara. I light up! My first friend Gaara! His sand picks me up and covers me like a blanket. It warms me up. We don't even speak. I guess this seems like a natural thing to Gaara. I look up at him. He's just concentrating on the sky in front of use. I smile and start falling asleep.

I feel myself in reality inside my dream being lightly set down. I open my eyes and no one's there. I look through the window and can make out a small figuire floating in the sky. I just plop back down in my bed. I begin to shut my eyes.

Wait how did Gaara know where I was?


	35. Jiraiya Story

Jiraiya Short Story

IN PROGRESS

Sorry, I haven't put Jiraiya in the stories. Here's the cover-up.

Jiraiya used to live with Naruto, but needed to move out for a special mission (just like the anime). This chapter is about his status and what he's doing right now.

"UUUGH" Jiraiya groans as he got out of bed. _I know I should've been working tonight, but the ladies got to me._ Jiraiya smiled.

He grabbed his stuff and headed outside. In groan when the pain of the sunlight flashed in his eyes.

Jiraiya is on a mission to investigate the activities of a few rogue ninja. This included Itachi. He was extremely strong and no one know what he was going to do. At least, some people are scared of him. Like a few Konaha ninja, he killed almost everyone in his clan. (Here, he left his brother Sasuke and his mother, and his father.) No Uchiha that he knows of stays in contact with him. Not even his beloved brother. Jiraiya didn't need much more information and just needed to head back and protect Naruto and the others. He was like the head of a protection program.

I walked along the street and suddenly began to get cautious. He didn't feel like he was in a genjutsu, but you never know when you are with Itachi. It just felt like the crowd was being manipulated making Jiraiya's sight varied. Suddenly the crowd ran away and left him in front of Itachi himself.

"Jiraiya, you are looking well." he says. Jiraiya nods. "No, need to be wary, I just want to ask you a few questions that's all. I don't expect you to answer them either."

"How is the village going are my mom and dad keeping calm?"

"Yes, there perfectly fine. They don't seem to want to cause any havoc. We're all making sure they don't out of control though. They may not know, but we are keeping them closely and secretly monitored to make sure they aren't doing anything suspicious. I should tell you that they are living in the village and not the Uchiha part of town. They have fine social lives." Jiraiya says.

"What the about the jinchuuriki?"

"You know I can not tell you that information."

"Of course, that's the reason that you have this mission right? To gather information and make sure I'm not planning something? You can't read my thoughts Jiraiya. If I'm being 'monitored' I can't reveal anything through my actions."

Jiraiya definitely knew how smart Itachi is.

"Okay, well how is Sasuke?"

"He great. I haven't been in the village in a while, but I'm pretty sure he's fine."

"Thank you, for cooperating." Itachi says.

"So, basically my mission isn't really secret anymore, hmph?"

"Yes."

I thought so.

Jiraiya Short POV

I was expecting Itachi to try to kill me or something. But, it went well. Huehuehue~ and it's my queue too I see the ladies~.

BYE~

I love ITACHI. He is definitely one of my favorite characters in Naruto and I am soo glad to be able to put him in the story!

BUT THANKS FOR READING! BYE BYE!


	36. Jiraiya Story 2

Time to return to Konoha. The questions Itachi asked me the other day made me want to go check up on the Uchiha's. I went walked to their house and knocked on the door.

"Ah~ Jiraiya I see you came from your mission. Please tell us all about it." Mikoto (Sasuke's mother) greets.

They seemed invited, but they are really anxious to know about the mission.

"How about Itachi?" Fugaku (Sasuke's father) asks.

"Uh, he doesn't really seem to be up to anything right now. And I talked to him, he seems to be as smart as ever."

"So basically by talked to him, you mean your cover was blown?" Fugaku questioned.

"yeah. I mean, it's not my fault, I doubt a lot of people could monitor him without being caught. He's a smart one."

"Anything else?" Mikoto asked.

"N-no." Jiraiya did have more information to share with them about what happened, but he didn't think that he should tell them.

"I'll be heading out." Jiraiya said. He was quite uncomfortable. Especially with an Uchiha. You never know if they'll all of a sudden turn hostile and lash of and kill you. They are one of the strongest people in the village.

Jiraiya wanted to check up on Sasuke, but he knew that he wasn't really social and definitely didn't like talking about his brother. Jiraiya, though, decided to visit his pupil, Naruto.

"Hopefully, he'll be happy to see the old geezer." Jiraiya said wistfully.

 _Ding-dong~_

No answer.

 _Ding-dooong~_

No answer again.

"AH, coming." Jiraiya heard a soft voice say from behind the door.

"Ah, Jiraiya! I'm so glad you're here. It's been a long time." Hinata said.

She was dressed in a school uniform. So after Naruto came to the door. Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Ah~, Jiraiya. It's so nice you're here." Naruto grinned. "We were going to head to school."

"Oh, hehehe, I just came to visit. While I was gone I see you invited a lady friend over. To STAY, I presume."

"Hehehe, you got that right." Naruto said with bubbling confidence in himself.

Suddenly he got punched in the back.

"OW! H-Hinata? Why?"

"Let's go before you get too cocky. It's nice seeing you Jiraiya. You can stay here. We'll just be at school. And don't worry all your stuff's intact." Hinata said sweetly.

Jiraiya watched as they walked away. "A couple huh?" Jiraiya smiled.

As he walked in and closed the door, he was tackled by a small bear. "Ah!" Jiraiya screamed.

Oh, it was just a dog. So cute and fluffy~.

Here ya' go! *casually hands you a story as if I haven't been gone for like a month* Sorry~.

As you can see, I have a new obsession with these lil' duders (~)

It's fine. It'll wear off. (No it won't.)

BTW thanks for the follows. It makes me happy to see that some people actually anticipate the chapters! Thank you!


	37. Kunai

I noticed that no one has gone to school in a while so let's make a chapter about that!

Glad that Jiraiya was finally here, Naruto went happily to school. Jiraiya was like a father to him since his, didn't have the opportunity to be one. Naruto continued on to school with Hinata. They would walk are ride to school. They really like the fresh air and the beautiful scenery. It released some of the stress (not much) from high school. As Naruto and Hinata arrived at school they noticed a group of people they didn't know arguing. Usually they would have left it alone but, one of them drew a kunai from his pocket. None of the other people had any so they back away. "Hey dude, you know that's contraband outside of the gym. Put it down." they heard one of them say. The guy with the kunai edged closer, looking like he was about to stab him.

"Hey" Naruto said running over and tackling the dude with the kunai. He grabbed his hand and took the kunai from it. Suddenly a teacher came outside and saw that Naruto was pinning a guy down and he had a kunai in his hand. "Put it down!" yelled the teacher. Naruto dropped it. But, the boy under him used his free hand to grab it and stabbed Naruto in the arm. Naruto jumped up in pain. He tried to pried the kunai out of his arm. And stared down the student. The teacher came over to try to help Naruto, but she saw his wound healing up quickly.

Naruto just walked away as if nothing happened, but Hinata could tell Naruto was pissed. She treaded behind him into the school. And when gym class came, Naruto pointed towards the guy that stabbed him for combat. (I know he should be in the office or something, but he's not OK?)

"Okay let's go!" yelled Guy.

KOBUTO YAKUSHI VS NARUTO UZUMAKI

YAY! Fighting scenes! ^_^


	38. Kabuto and Naruto Fight

Time for the fight.

Naruto was obviously angry. The wound didn't hurt anymore of course, thanks to Kurama, but that doesn't change the fact that he stabbed him. It was time to fight.

"Ready? START!" Guy yelled.

Kabuto charged foward. He suddenly As you know Kabuto is very blessed with the knowledge of poison, medicine, and genetics, so he isn't all that strong combat wise. Plus poison is contraband, so he couldn't have brought any-

He has some. He suddenly threw a kunai blindly at Guy's legs. He wobbled and then toppled over. "Interfere and you're next." Kabuto threatened. Everyone stayed put and watched. Hinata was nothing, but worried and was about to get up, but Naruto threw her a glance that said, _DON'T INTERFERE._

Kabuto pulled a scroll out of his pocket and flailed it about. Out came a band with a bunch of poison bottles attached to it. This was bad, really bad. Naruto knew if he got way to close or didn't move constantly he could easily get attacked. Naruto made sure he kept as much distance as possible. Kabuto lubricated the top of a kunai with one of the bottles and threw it at Naruto. It just missed his arm. It instead cut of a chunk of his sleeve. Kabuto continued flinging kunai towards Naruto and finally one hit. It hit Naruto right on his arm. He could feel the poison burning the meat under his skin. His arm was completely disabled. Kabuto, while Naruto was distracted ran full speed towards him and slapped him right over his seal. He got pushed back and sputtered. Now he couldn't easily call out Kurama. He hated that most people, especially one that study medicine or know the ins and outs of the tailed beasts could easily do that.

Naruto sat on the floor nearly immobile. He ripped off the rest of his cut sleeve and quickly tied it tightly to his arm to slow any possible spreading of the poison. Naruto sat there on the floor for a while. People were just looking wondering if he was just sitting there, dead from the poison. Suddenly Kabuto tensed up and ran towards him. He was standing nearby prepping his poison and was going to end it, buy he felt a rush.

Naruto stood up. "It's too late now." Naruto flung the cloth from his arm to the floor and the wound healed up. Kabuto kept running and stabbed Naruto in the neck. "You thought I would sit here and die?" Naruto grabbed Kabuto's wrist and flung him. He spit out a black liquid and pulled the kunai out of his neck. The wounds also healed immediately. "You really try to kill me?" Naruto started inching toward Kabuto making him scoot away.

"Naruto! Stop!" Hinata yelled. She knew Naruto was extremely angry and close to being insane right now. She knew how he got when he was angry. He didn't have complete control over Kurama even though they were getting along. Kurama itched to get out. He wanted to be free like he used to be when he was small.

"Why would you try to kill me?" Naruto grabbed Kabuto by his neck. Kabuto pressed a trigger that was in his pocket. Ah. shit.

END OF CHAPTER


	39. Wild

Kabuto pressed the trigger that was in his pocket. Suddenly something,, no, someone appeared from the wall. It grabbed Hinata and threw her onto the Gym floor. Kabuto ran up to her and grabbed her. "This your girlfriend?" he asked. He knew well enough that that was his girlfriend. Naruto said nothing but glared in anger. "You see... I've been planning this for a while and it's a pretty good plan. I threaten you with something you love and I get something in return. Isn't that nice." Naruto started gritting his teeth.

Kabuto drew and kunai and teasingly drove into her shoulder. She yelped from the pain.

Earlier, when Kabuto punched Naruto on his seal he put something else on it. A type of restrainer. It decreased his chakra flow by a lot and made it hard for him to get chakra. He felt some pain because the surging wave and chakra was being blocked by the seal and boy was it a lot. But, it broke.

Naruto looked as Kabuto twisted and twisted the kunai in Hinata's shoulder. She screamed in pain.

Hinata screamed of pain was something Naruto didn't want to hear at all. Her face was full of pain. He couldn't take.

Naruto broke a sweat. He didn't want to go into THAT mode, not now. Naruto I've been in here long enough and I bored. Heh, I'll force a fight. Kurama, no. Sigh. Sorry.

"My request is for you to work with Orochimaru and I and-"

Suddenly, Naruto ran forward quickly and grabbed Hinata. Kabuto was pushed back and surprised. The red in Naruto's eyes were somehow more fearsome. His razor sharp claws dug through the floor. His whiskers grew wild and his hair flew everywhere. Naruto dumped Hinata in the other side of the Gym.

"Not-NOW!" Naruto screamed in pain. His skin burnt off and his eyes rolled over. He was nothing, but a red ball.

Naruto lunged for Kabuto and released a fearsome scream. He clawed Kabuto. He imagined Kabuto torn into shreds. That was his goal. Why would he bring such a innocent girl into a battle? "NARUTO, STOP!"

Why did everyone just let her be grabbed out the stand? why didn't one of the them have enough courage to fight the person who is wrong?

"NARUTO!"

IS THIS REALLY HOW A NINJA IS?

Naruto felt someone behind him and looked. Was it Neji? Someone who couldn't protect his own sister. In one swipe he flung Hinata across the floor. The people on the bleachers ran in terror. he ran after them. Good for nothing-.

Outside. He was outside. He can cause whatever terror and destruction he can. Kurama then remembered being released into the village just to destroy it. He calmed down. KURAMA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET'S JUST STOP. Stop? What for? TO LET THE USELESS PEOPLE ROAM AROUND? Naruto ran forward and into the town. He felt something wrapped around his back. People were restraining him?


	40. Mission Request

People already feared Naruto for what happened early in his life. They were afraid but, he wondered why. He was their ally, he wouldn't intentionally try to hurt them. Naruto sat up in his hospital bed. He, of course, was healed quickly. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and look to his right. Hinata was sitting there, beside his hospital bed. Naruto smiled. As long as she isn't against me.

Suddenly, the room's door was slung open. It was Tsunade. "Ah, Tsunade ba-chan, I haven't seen you in forever!" Naruto said happily. She gave him a smile. "I know that you know what happened yesterday."

"Yes." Naruto said disappointed. Luckily, the situation was handled quickly or he would've surely hurt a lot of people.

"Look, how about you go on some missions, huh?" Tsunade offered.

"Yes!" Naruto said. Usually you are able to go on mission until you graduate high school!

"Of course, this will help you use that power for something better. Don't disappoint me."

"What about Hinata?"

"Uh, I'll have to think about that. Maybe get permission from Hiashi."

Naruto was 75% sure that he would say yes. Only because Hiahi most likely wanted her to get stronger since that's what he was complaining about not to long ago.

"I'll leave you to it." Naruto said.

Tsunade nodded and walked out the door, closing it. Naruto looked down. He dragged her into the hospital bed with him and wrapped his arms around her.

This was someone he really wanted to protect, someone who meant a lot to him. Someone he wanted to be with for life. "I trust you can do well...

Without me."


	41. Random!

THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY! IT'S JUST SOMETHING I MADE TO DELAY THE BOOK UNTIL 7 DAYS FROM NOW! I MADE THIS FOR AN APPLICATION FOR A MAGNET HIGH SCHOOL SO, OF COURSE, IT IS BETTER THAN I NORMALLY DO. I TOOK EXTRA TIME FOR IT TOO!

Greetings. My name is Floyd Thompson. I'm a 36 year old detective. I do love my job, but not my work. The things people do to each other is nothing but terrifying, but my 15 years of experience has made me a cold husk. When I see the cases, I'm unfazed. No surge of fear or disgust. But, for some reason, this case was different.

"Yes, this is the Bessemer Police Department… Yes, Officer Benson… Ah, I-I'll transfer you to Mr. Thompson." That was the muffled voice of the secretary Ms. Shear. She's around 30, a young widow. Her husband was murdered and I handled the case. She felt so indebted to me that she decided to get a job here. She said that I inspired her to help other people that went through similar experiences she did. Nice lady.

"ring, ring*

"Yes, Floyd Thompson speaking."

"Yeah, uh. I need you to h-handle this case for me. I'm in the neighborhood closest to DeBardeleben Park." His voice was shaky and he was probably also shaking in his tactical work shoes. Usually, police officers are used to this, but he's a pretty young lad. He's about 20. He definitely loved his job. If I remember correctly, he was at the meeting we held in town to inform people about the police program. Officer Benson was one of those people that said they wanted to be a police officer when they grow up, so he actually became one. Pretty cool dude.

After he was done telling me what he had to tell me, I walked out the parking lot. I walk to my baby, my Shelby GT500. She was painted in carmine red: it had a slight pink hue. I raced to the scene (while obeying the traffic rules). As I near the corner of the neighborhood, there was at least three police cars, which is a lot for this town. Usually we try to send enough cars if we need back up, but not too many so that more people are not able to handle the other crimes or patrol dangerous areas.

*WARNING DESCRIPTIVE CONTENT AHEAD*

If you find the need to, skip ahead to the next section indicated by the asterisks and tildes.

I park on the curb further down from the house. I continue walking to the house. I greet the officers that are near the scene with a nod, which they return. As I step into the house, I feel bad for the death investigator.

I see Officer Benson staring at the bodies. I pat him on the shoulders and he flinches. He turns and looks at me and greets me with a hardy handshake. He may act like he isn't, but he is obviously scared. I see it in his eyes. They are dead and lifeless like a corpse. "Thanks, for coming Detective Floyd. You're the best detective in town." He says giving me a slight smile. "Thank you. Go ahead and head outside." I knew he didn't want to be in here. I saw him hesitate, but then nod.

There was one body. He was burnt badly, He was in something like a pot. The fire was of course, exterminated. He was most likely burned slowly so that he would suffocate from the smoke. With this case, I can tell the person who did it kill him did it with the feeling of hatred. Wait. Three. The other two were tied together and had numerous knife slits in them. They were twins I could tell. The killer probably made them bleed out so he/she could enjoy their screams of pain and agony. Their cries for mercy and their questions of why. I can tell they bled out because the blood was soaked into the white carpeting. It smelled really bad.

"Sup', Floyd." I turned around. It was the death investigator, Miss Debbie. She was more of a cold husk than I was. Plus, her job was going to be pretty hard. She loaded me with the basic information of the investigation. "Three seniors, dead. The people tied up are Rose and Mose Nauler. We have yet to identify the burnt body. One of the victims was transported to the hospital. I'll tell you more of the information when we're done." she said and I nodded.

The forensic teams took the bodies and the police officers, after doing their paperwork, left the scene. I was finishing up with my notes and was about to leave. I decided to look around a bit more. There was a room upstairs that I didn't look at. I asked Officer Joseph if I could go upstairs to the room. He accompanied me to the room after nodding to his partner. I swung open the door which creaked in reply. I looked around then went to the closet. Nothing. I was about to close the door of the closet but, I noticed a small door behind a briefcase. Ahah! There are some things detective can see that other people can not. I pried open the door and saw an apple. "Hey, Joe. Look at this." he came over and looked into the closet. "A pitiful little apple. I thought it was more important than this Floyd. You always come up with ground-breaking inquires." he started chuckling. It was a red apple, but it looked like a chunk was bitten off of it and the skin of the apple grew back over the wound. Suddenly the dent's skin peeled open. Black claws lunged out and went into Joe's mouth. The claws exited through the back of his head. He fell to the floor with eyes of red. As he was on the floor, he twitched violently and his body spewed a black goop. His "blood" filled the room. It was up to my knees. I was about to exit the room through the door, but in front of me, the apple bobbed to the surface.


	42. Mission Start!

"Can't I go with you?"

I just started packing some of the things I need for the mission. I'm not taking my whole house though. I grabbed my bag in which I packed everything into.

"I'm sorry but, she wanted just me to go."

I didn't feel like lying to her. Well, It was exactly a lie but, it felt bad. I didn't want to leave her for a long time. I knew everyone would take care of her anyway. I honestly was being way too protective. I don't want her to do anything but, stay at home, have fun, and be happy. I don't want her to fight, get hit, and be injured.

Tsunade came to me and said that she would let Hinata go with me but, I declined. Of course, she was surprised. Everyone says Hinata and I are inseparable. We would do anything we could together. Hinata's sad face when I said she couldn't go broke me. Anytime I see that, I feel bad. I hurt with her. Our heart are tied.

I sweep a strand of hair from her forehead and smile. She gives me a small smile. "Oh, wait!" she says, tumbling over the couch and onto the floor. She picks herself up and run to the kitchen. She brings me a small bag. "I made some food pills for you so you wouldn't miss my cooking!" Her face was filled with enthusiasm. I traded her the bag for a kiss. Hinata smiled for real. "Now, that's it!" a real smile. I was satisfied. I walk towards the door and she trailed after me. I opened it and stepped out. Hinata grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "I love you."

"Love you too!" I say after giving her a parting kiss.

I secretly made plans for Hinata. I called up everyone and told them to make sure Hinata had a great time even though I was gone. They quickly agreed and started making plans. I knew she would have fun. I smile to myself. I'm the best boyfriend ever!

"Naruto! You're late!" Tsunade ba-chan yelled. "Sorry!" I said cupping my ears. What's with women and their screaming? Their screams are so loud!

"Anyway, I have a great mission and I have your teammates already assigned. Gaara and Fu."

What! Naruto though he was special. But, nooo. They have probably been on plenty missions. I haven't seen them in school after all. Well, at least I get to go with friends.

"Okay. Your mission is simple. I need you to do a basic Protect and Guide Mission. You will guide a princess's fiance on his way to the kingdom. Got it?"

This is my first mission and this is what I get? "Wait, wait, wait...that's it?" I say, obviously angered. "Yes, so get to it." she yelled.

"Stupid mission. I can do way better than protect some man head over heels for a girl." I mumbled. "You're head over heels too moron." Gaara replies.

Oh yeah.

"Well, you too Gaara!"

"With whom."

I say nothing. He knows what I'm suggesting. He closes him eyes and I swear I see him blush a little. "What're we talking about boys?" Fu says jumping in between us.

"Uh, ah, n-nothing really. He's just complaining about the mission that's all."

In my whole life of living, I don't ever remember Gaara stuttering. I smile suspectedly at him. Got you.

We walk down the path in which we were ordered to. I had plenty of energy but, I didn't feel like walking. We continued walking for years and eventually got there.

"I see it! Race?" Fu asked me. "YES!"

"Ready, set, go." Gaara said blandly.

We ran as fast as we could towards the base then suddenly Fu boosted in front of me. "Haha."

"Not fair! I don't have wings!" I didn't give up and I ran as fast as I could possibly go. "Hey! Not fair! Gaara's already up here!" Fu said disappointed. "How? I thought he was the most sluggish person to exist."

"Hahahe, yes!" Fu laughed, agreeing.

Gaara frowned and just sat down.

We sat at the pavilion like base for a while. I tried to be patient but, it didn't work. "Gotta' pee!" I said, and I jogged over to the bushes behind the base. Suddenly, when I was done, I heard rustling in another set of bushes. I finished up and went over to investigate. A small girl was "hiding". I grabbed her wrist. "Hey, let me go!" she yelled.

"What're you doing here little girl?" I asked. "Little girl? Hmph. Young woman you mean."

Ugh. "'Young Woman.'"

"Yes, you see my love is coming here because he wants people to help get to the other village village safely. But, he didn't get my consent to leave."

I just walked away. "Hey, come back here!"

"What took you so, long?" Gaara asked. The guy we were supposed to guard already arrived. "This little girl was asking about you." I said pointing at the man. The man was smiling with a rugged hands. "Ah, her. Just tell her to come along. That wouldn't hurt I guess."

"Do you know this girl?" Gaara asked. "Yes. She's someone from my village. I don't know how she found this place. She's far away from home too. I wouldn't want her to get hurt."

I walked back to the spot where she was and she was waiting patiently. "I knew you would come back." she said. "I wasn't going to if your 'sweet prince' didn't ask me to get you." I replied.

"He's here!" she said running in the direction I came from. She kind of agitating and bratty. Oh joy!

"Time to go!" Fu yelled while she stretched. "Thank you for coming." the man said, "I'm Sutekina Mono." Oh, such irony. He's too nice to be true so, I became skeptical. "I brought some food for you all if you're hungry." he offered.

I love him.

Yes, I ship Fu and Gaara. They are polar opposites! I love it!

(≧﹏≦)


	43. Town 1 of 3

*whine, whine, whine*

That's all I can hear.

Don't get me wrong I like children. Children like Konohamaru who listen and want to learn and want to become something. This girl...is just a brat.

"Ugh, we've been walking forever." the girl whined. It has literally been about 10 minutes. "Here," Mono said getting up, "I don't want to sit anyway."

"Such a gentleman!" the girl wooed.

"No, it's safer if we surround him. If he's somewhere else he will easily get picked off with precision." Gaara said.

The little girl glared at Gaara. "Who are you anyway? We don't need any pests possibly getting into our way."

"I'm Princess Mizu Chika! And that is my beloved prince so, treat me with respect." she said snootily. We continued on without a word. Fu was in the front, I was on top of the carriage, and Gaara was in the back. It was certainly hot up there but, a cool wind blew.

"Ah!" I loved when a strong, constant wind blew on a hot day. I saw Chika staring at me. "What?"

"You know we are nearing the entrance of one of the villages and there are some weeping trees nearby. There's most likely more near the entrance." she stated.

"Hmph, I'm not worried about that." Suddenly we went under a tree branch and I got knocked off. As I landed on the ground a crab apple followed and hit me on the head. "Told you." she scoffed.

The village was very beautiful and as it got darker, it was even better. There were light hanging low and shining brightly and the town was bustling more at night than at day.

"I'll treat you all with whatever you want while we're here!" said Mono. I'm beginning to really love this guy. I think I may be the one that has a crush on him now. Speaking of a crush, Chika was begging for us to go to the hot springs. "I feel so dirty~. After all, we've been walking around forever!"

"Well, hot springs, here we come!" Mono chanted enthusiastically.

I eased into the hot water and exhaled as I lowered myself in. "Ah~" This is great. Relaxing. Really gets the pores! After a few minutes Gaara and Mono joined me. Usually, from experience *wink* the hot springs in a place where you get to peek at the ladies. I wasn't into it anymore though. I have Hinata and that's all I need to see to make me happy. Seems like Mono feels the same way too. I want to meet the princess that found this man. He's so nice!

I think Gaara was dedicated to sitting in but, I think he was having a hard time staying tame. He really did like Fu didn't he? Who would've thought the unenthused guy would go for the crazy girl.

"HAHA! Fu, y-you HAHAHAAA you are surprisingly hilarious!" I hear Chika say hysterically. "You're my new best friend!"

"YES! FRIEND!" Fu yelled.

I could hear Gaara chuckling. I grinned. You know what? I'm going to help them while I'm here. I like seeing Gaara this happy.

We headed back to the room we got for the night. Gaara was on high alert. I guessed it would be easy having Gaara with you on your mission. You can ease up because you know he can handle anything he needs to but, I want to help to. I help him monitor and Fu follows suit.

"HEY! YOU!" a random man screams drunkenly. "You took my money!" I said stumbling towards us, waving his fist. "I'll kill you!" he threatened. He stumbled towards us with a knife in his hand. When he neared us, he fell to the ground, face first. A woman came over to the man and helped him up. "How could you show your face here, uzai? You're lucky you have your bodyguard or you'd get killed." she said angrily walking away with the man propped against her shoulder.

I looked back at the prince and he seemed unfazed. I think I even see him pop a smile. "Let's just go." he said. I wondered why that man and woman were so mean towards him and how did they know him? I wonder. I shake it off for the moment as we continue. "Ugh, that lady better be lucky I wasn't as strong as the rest of you. I would've tore her face o-"

"Chika! Enough! It's fine." Mono said.

I'm extremely surprised to see Mono snap. And the only reason why is because someone was mean to him so, someone else was mean back to the person. He's so weird.

"Let's just go back and enjoy some food!" he said.

But, weird is good.

Time to sleep. Well, at least for Mono and had a pretty large place so, it was guard to keep control of all of it. Gaara and I were at the back window, view was amazing. Fu was at the front door and she was peering out of the window.

Tomorrow definitely will not be be easy at all I can tell. It'll probably get worse the closer and closer we get.

Gaara was kind of gloomy today. I wonder what was wrong. I hit him on the back and he turned towards me. "What's the problem?" I asked.

"How do I do it?" he asked.

"Do what?" I questioned back.

"You and Hinata got together quickly and you're in a really good relationship and I- nevermind."

I'm pretty sure Gaara didn't really like opening up to people about himself. I thought he barely felt emotions. But, I'm guessing this is different. Confusing even. I'm pretty sure he just wants to return back to being antisocial and all but, he can't. He really does like her huh? Fu is quite the oblivious one. She won't even realize her own feelings that why I'm here to help. "It's okay, no need to stress. Just relax, let it happen." That's the only thing I could think of in this type of situation. I don't know how I did it.

I'm just that great.?(─̃.─̃?)


	44. Town 2 of 3

We woke up pretty early and the morning and set out once again, on our journey. We received glares as we exited town. I don't know what this prince did but, he's hiding something. I knew I should've stayed skeptical of him.

"I heard in the other town there is a buffet. Don't worry, I'll handle everything. It's the least I can do for you all protecting me."

Nah, he's good.

We make it to the next town and I don't hear a peep from Chika. It is peaceful but, i sense something wrong. Her face is pretty pale and she was staggering. "What' wrong?" I whispered to her.

"I don't feel to-bweeeh!" She vomiting all over my pants. I felt like I was going to throw up too. Chika sat on the carriage with Mono. She had her head in his lap. "Ahh, so relaxing!" she sighed.

She threw up on me to get to Mono? Gaara turned and eyed Chika. "Fu! Naruto!" he said calling us over.

"I think she was poisoned." Gaara stating. "You know how Chika ate all the cookies? It was most likely poisoned. Plus, she has all the symptoms of food poisoning." He was right. Mono loved sweets and the kitchen staff probably put some poison in the cookies, knowing he would go after that. That means-

I looked over to Chika and she was scrunched up in a ball, coughing. Fu ran up and grabbed her. "I'll meet you at the entrance of the festival you guys!" she sprouted her wings and fluttered away quickly. Then they disappeared from sight. "Ah, this is my fault." Mono said frowning.

"What's the problem between you and villagers anyway?"

"Well, I guess it's only necessary to tell you. When I was younger I was very mischievous and I ran around with my friends and we would ruin everything. Soon enough, my friends and I were caught and we got in a lot of trouble. The soldiers who caught us, brought us to the King. We, after all, had been breaking some pretty expensive things. That when I met the princess. She was beautiful and I tried to talk to her but, she was told not to talk to me. She turned back and smiled at me and that's when I fell for her. We secretly met and talked. One day, she read me a story. It was called Robin Hood. The villagers were not allowed to read it, just in case they tried to steal from the King and rich people. It really spoke to me. She said that when she was Queen, she wanted me to rule with her and help the less fortunate...I had to begin. So, I stole money, jewels, and gold and gave it to the poor. It was exhilarating! I stole quite a lot of money from a lot of vain, terrible people. And they eventually went bankrupt and went broke. The King was getting sick and they needed the princess to marry. She refused anyone but me. So, they were forced to choose me. People and other princes have been at my throat for the longest. And it will all be settled once I'm the King!"

Woah! He's actually pretty awesome. He did a crime to help people that weren't very rich. "I promise I'll make sure you get there!"

We arrived in town about an hour later. Fu and Chika were at the front of the festival. Chika was looking better and Fu was carrying her. "She's fine. It WAS a little food poisoning." Fu said.

"I'm so sorry, Chika." Mono said, apologizing. She didn't say anything and nodded. "You still want to enjoy the fair?" I asked. "Sure." she smiled. I wondered if she was angry at her prince.

We enjoyed lot of the festival food and it was delicious. They had various sweets and traditional meals and such. Then we went on to games. "Okay! Let's have a competition to see who can win the most games." I said, challenging them. "Of course." Fu exclaimed. Gaara just nodded. I lost a lot of games, especially to Gaara and Fu. They're good! Gaara was in the lead of course. He WAS a natural badass, that's for sure.

After, losing for quite a bit, I give up. I turn to Mono and he's quietly watching us. "Hey, Mono."

"Oh, hello Naruto! Are you enjoying your time?" Mono asked, politely.

"No, are you?" I ask

"Yes, of course, it is quite entertaining watching you all."

"Do you want to try?"

"I shouldn't."

"Come on!" I said, grabbing him.

I took him to a Kingyo Sukui. (It the game where you use a koi, a scooper, with thin material, to scoop fish out of a container of water. The fish can be substituted with plastic balls or toys.) "Ah! I hear of this game all of the time!" he eagerly grabbed a koi. "Hey, who told you you could play on my booth?" the man asked. He snatched the scoop from him and pushed him away.

"Hey, everyone, IT'S AKIHIKO!" the man yelled. Akihiko? He lied to us about his name too? I remembered my duties as his bodyguard stood in front of him. Fu, Gaara, and I stood, surrounding "Mono". Groups of people rushed forward. "Stay back." Gaara warned.

"What? Heheh. He hired ninja to protect him? Aki, no ninjas can protect you from us." a man said. "And how not?" Fu asked.

"Look my girl, you're surrounded." he said pointing to everyone. "Not only by strong men but, by people who are ninjas themselves. Just walk away and you all won't get hurt."

"No." I said.

"Come on. I'm pretty sure he lied to you this whole trip. Robin Hood? Pshh. More like your average thief. He didn't give that money away, he took it for himself!" the man said.

"No! I did not! I felt sorrow for people who had no money. You guys had to much. You all were bathed in silver and plated with gold! And you don't deserve an ounce of it." Mono exclaimed.

I knew Mono was a good person no doubt about it. I believe him. He may have lied about some things but, he was a good man. Fu grabbed Chika and Gaara grabbed Mono.

"Hey, you? Why so rude old man?" I said to him.

"Old ma- You are so disrespectful."

"Oh, yeah? Then what's the difference if you are rude to him?" I questioned.

The man said nothing for a while. "Shut up you child."

"A child has more sense than you. Plus, I've never heard of a bratty adult."

"Why I outta'!" the guy lunged for me but, a cloud of sand rose me up.

"We destroyed your cart! We'll come for you Aki!" the man screamed.

"We haven't time for this." Gaara said. Mono sat down and look down to the ground. "Beautiful." I sighed and sat down with him. We dropped by the hotel to grab our stuff, we were pretty sure that the people might come for us if they knew our location. I was already risky enough going to the festival.

"*yawn* I'm so *yawn* sleepy~" Fu said dragging to the ground and collapsing. I grabbed our things and put them on the ground. Gaara headed outside. "Gaara, you're forgetting something." I pointed to Fu. He glared at me on the way inside. He picked her up gently. As soon as he did she curled onto him. I huffed with a small smile and set her on the ground. He enveloped the luggage with sand and softly floated us all on a large sand cloud.

*sigh* Time for the next town.


	45. Town 3 of 3 (Part 1)

We head into the next town and final town is the last one. And I predict it will be the worst. Each town has gotten progressively worse as we head closer to our destination. Chika wasn't talking to her "sweet prince". It was really odd. "Hey," I whisper to Mono. He's sound asleep. "Chika? Why aren't you talking to Mono anymore?" I ask.

"Why should I tell you?" she snaps.

"I don't have to care."

She sighs. "I'm angry that people have been trying to hurt him so, I've been trying to devise a plan that will stop them."

"Tell me."

"Ok!" she was very happy about this plan. "Once, we get to the castle I will make sure that he declares that he will return some of the money he took. Once he does that, they'll forgive him but, still be angry so, he will decorate the town to make it look better and people will appreciate it. He just needs to please the people in anyway way possible. I have a design for the city and it will make the people really happy."

"Wow, this is really cool Chika!" she smiles at me. She was really good at architecture. That's how earlier she was so well-informed about the town's placements and buildings.

"Do you think he'll like it?" she asks nervously. "I'm pretty sure he would. If he doesn't then he has no taste." Chika smiled and put the paper in her bag. After a few minutes, Chika goes to sleep. "Hey, Gaara," I whisper. "Are you tired?" she asks. He says nothing. "Gaara." I stand up and he approach him. His eyes are closed. "He's okay. He can control the cloud while sleeping. isn't that cool?" she says gazing at him. "You know, I think you two should go out-"

"Oh, dear! I couldn't manage. I mean he's nice and all and he's my friend and he helps me and he's strong but, I don't know." Fu stammers, blushing. "I was going to say go out with all of us more."

"Oh. Forget I said anything else."

"What? So you.."

"I said FORGET IT."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." I sat back down. Well, this'll be easier than expected.

We near the village so, I wake up Gaara to descend. He lowers the cloud into the city close to our room. We take a short walk, the city is beautiful. I look around it it seems like everyone is peering out of their windows. More like glaring. We make it to our rooms and we drop the stuff inside. This town is a little too quiet for comfort. It's supposed to be loud of bustling. Not desolate and eerie. "I don't advise you go outside." Gaara suggested. "It doesn't seem like the best place to go around."

"Aw, we can't travel around." Mono says.

"I mean, I guess we can do the job that we were signed to do and protect him. No matter what. If he requests to go out, we'll have to do it."

So, we go out. It is the most dangerous thing that we could do right now. After awhile, the city started bustling again but, as they passed by, citizens gave Mono a mean glance. We didn't really think much of it. We went to the shops and brought food but, we thought that the shopkeepers shouldn't see Mono, just in case they decided they didn't want to give us any service. It was important that we made it today because the prince needed to be there for the prince summit. It princes waiting for the princess' hand in marriage. There was plenty of competition for that, I bet. We made it there and everyone gasped. "It's Akihiko. He's come for the princess' hand. He'll ruin the kingdom. He ignored the glances and went forward. All the princes went inside the castle but, Mono had the hardest time trying to get in. The guard were trying to stall but, he eventually got in.

MONO'S POV

There were many princes here. And by many I mean a lot. They all didn't look so happy that I was there because they knew I was going to, most likely, get her to marry me. One by one they went in and tried to impress the princess. I was kind of nervous because I haven't seen the Jade in so long. It was almost my turn and I took a deep breath. "Sutekina Akihiko."

I walked forward. And there on her throne was Princess Jade. "Mono!" she rose from her throne but, the guards motioned for her to sit. "Akihiko, we have few questions to ask you. How do you and the princess know each other so well?"

"She would leave the castle and come talk to me." It wasn't true I came to her castle and talked to her in the Garden or through a window somewhere. I had to say this or they'd arrest me for trespassing. "Is this true princess?" they ask. "Yes."

"Have you ever read the book: Robin Hood? If not, how did you think of such acts."

"No, I have not read Robin Hood. I was simply inspired because I saw rich mock the poor. They should at least have the things they need."

"And, are you even a prince? By law and our current situation, the princess must marry a prince."

"I am, in fact, a prince. But, this kingdom has partially destroyed my kingdom. Whilst on a mission. Your soldiers decided it would be fun to mess with a kingdom with little military power. So, you terrorised the town folks and destroyed buildings, not recognizing the damage that took place. You remember the Sutauto Kingdom. And the soldiers that we at least had, killed some of your soldiers so, you ran. That is why you dislike me because my kingdom killed your men after you threatened the lives of our citizens."

The guards looks displeased. "Now, I am the only compatible prince and the least you can do is guarantee that I should take the princess' hand."

"We do not have any recollection of destroying your kingdom. But, the princess' hand will be yours. We haven't choice."

"No recollection? How dare you? You do! Liars! You killed my brother in your assault and you shall not say you don't remember."

The guards shrugged. They will pay.


	46. Town 3 of 3 (Part 2)

It's pretty late at night and Mono comes in. He left about 30 minutes ago. He didn't want us to follow him but, of course, we did. We made sure we weren't seen. He walked to a bar. "Oi, can I get a drink over here?" It was mostly empty inside, which was good. "Akihiko! What are you doing here? You know people are looking for you, especially here." whispered the man at the bar. "I know. I just came out to see you and get some drinks." he mumbled with a weathered smile on his face. "You don't drink often." The bartender said pouring him a drink. Mono waved this off by changing the topic. "So, how's the business going?"

"Pretty well actually. Luckily no one found out where I'm from or that I know you. I want to make the best out of the money you gave me. Plus, I don't think you'll want me dead."

"Yeah." Mono said downing his sake. "I'm also pretty sure I got the spot for King. I'll try my best to restore the kingdom."

"Good to hear."

Suddenly, two men burst in. The say there names are Burly and Curly."Hey, Na- oh? What's this?" Mono threw the bartender a look and the bartender grabbed his collar and twisted it. "This one came in while I wasn't looking and downed some of my sake. Take care of him for me, will ya'? Free drinks."

"Ha, the drinks weren't even necessary but, thanks!" The bartender pushed Mono away towards the men. Gaara was about to leave cover but, I stopped him. Mono pulled out a small knife. "Weapons, huh?" The men grabbed bottles and smacked them on the table. Mono smirked and walked towards them. He swiftly smacked Burly on the head with the hilt of his knife and he fell to the ground. Curly charged to Mono and swung the bottle at him. The bottle cut his cheek but, Mono slid the knife across his chest. Curly swung again, this time faster and the bottle cut Mono's hand and he dropped his knife. Mono swept Curly feet from under his and he fell on his head. Luckily, Curly's hair bounced his back to a standing position (anime logic). Curly lost his bottle and attempted to punch Mono but, Mono grabbed his fist and placed his hand under Curly's elbow. He smiled at Curly before he snapped his arm out of place. Mono placed his knife into its holster and walked back to bar grabbing another shot. "A lil' rusty I see." The bartender teases. "Yeah. I am."

"I see why you needed to hire bodyguards."

Mono narrowed his eyes at him.

"Oh, you all came anyway?" Mono frowned. Fu was the only one that didn't come. She stayed at the hotel with Chika. "You're drunk. You would've have made it home with the skill you had anyway if you weren't." Gaara said.

"Oh! Really! Mr. I Like Eyeliner!" Gaara smacked him on the head. "I have dark circles because I don't sleep."

"But, I saw you sleeping on the way here." I noted. At least, he seemed asleep. "I can't sleep. I haven't slept in years and I probably won't in a while."

"Don't you get tired?"

"No." And that was that.

We made it the hotel without being stopped and Mono was getting riled up. "That stupid oaf denied it! Ha! If I had the chance to kill him, I would've."

We walked into the hotel and Chika was crying. "They took her! They took Fu! They-they-their in the at the flower shop."

Gaara run back out of the door. I couldn't stop him so, I ran after him. I told Mono to hide with Chika and lock the door and windows.

When I made it there, the flower shop's windows were shattered. The flower's petals were all over the floor and the pots were broken with dirt spilling everywhere. It was still dark inside and I couldn't see or hear anyone in here. I walked around quietly and came to a door. It's locked. All the other door weren't locked. They HAVE to be in there but, where's Gaara? I looked for any possible ways in and I had to go through the roof. There was already a hole in the roof. And I looked down, I saw that my job was done. The guys who took Fu were unconscious on the ground and Gaara and Fu were kissing in the middle of it. "Aw, my little Gaara grew up! He finally grew some-" Gaara looked up and glared at me. Fu was sitting and blushing. "Let's just go." Gaara's pale skin was really red. We made it back to the house and Mono didn't listen to me. He was standing steps yelling at the people across the street. *sigh* Wow, Mono.

We settled inside and got comfortable. I glanced at Gaara and he was glaring at me from his chair. Fu was under the covers in a ball. Then, Chika tugged on my sleeve. I nodded. Mono was more sober now. "Hey, Mono?"

"Yes, Chika?" he kind of snapped but, Chika ignored it.

"I was thinking and I have a plan for when you become King." she handed him a paper.

"I have my own plans, Chika."

"I know but, this might help a little. This will increase your bonds with the villagers and they will like you again."

"Does it look like I care if they like me? I'm just focusing on restoring our village."

"I know but, I wouldn't want you to get hurt or have people hate you. You must be a great King and doubt you'll be a bad one."

"Look. I don't care about your plans. I have my own things to worry about, okay?"

"Can you just look-"

"Can you just leave me alone? Go home or something. Your sister lives like, across from us. Why'd you come with us anyway? Traitor." Mono balled up the plan that Chika gave him. Chika's eyes went wide. "Hey, that's not cool man." I say punching him in the shoulder. "I thought you said he'll like it."

"Look, Chika, I'm sor-"

"See you later, Mono." she said running out. "Chika, wait!"

"Leave her. She's has nowhere to go except for his sister's place."

"Your cold Mono. You made your own problems. Don't take it out on people." I walked outside and Chika went inside a house. Sigh. Tomorrow is another day.


	47. The End is Near (AN)

I plan on ending the book soon. I have been writing this book for quite a while. When I first started, I was so happy and such an otaku. But, now that Naruto Shippuden is over and during the time that Naruto Shippuden was ending I just lost interest in it. I still love Naruto and it is the first anime I've ever watched but, I think it's about time. I'll end this book at chapter fifty. This is not including the A/N chapters so, we have nine. Plus, when the school year starts, I'll need to focus on less things. I don't want to focus on two books at once. I have another book on Wattpad called Love During A War (lol shoutout) And I want to focus on just that and work on my writing skills for personal books at school.

Don't worry though, I'll make sure the ending is longer and fantastic! I want present readers and future readers to be satisfied with the ending of the story and be happy. You all have been reading and been nice so, I appreciate it. Thank you so much! This is the first story I've ever written and posted and it has really helped me a lot. And, deep inside, I'll miss it!


	48. Town 3 of 3 (Part 3)

I woke up early this morning and was going to take a morning walk. When I stepped outside Gaara was leaning against the wall. "Ah, Gaara. What're you doing out here?"

"Just guarding the room." I forgot that he couldn't sleep. How could a human cope with not sleeping for maybe his whole life? I shed this tear for someone who could not at least experience the joys of sleep.

Instead of walking, I decide to stay and talk.

"So, Gaara, about yesterday…"

"I was tired and angry. You have to get rid of that aggression somehow. I actually felt relatively calm."

"Oh, so, now…"

"Yeah." I grin and pat Gaara on the back. Finally. I actually didn't have to do much. I would continue questioning him but, the door of Chikas sister's house slams. She stomps towards the house and stand in front of us pouting. "I plan on coming with you all to the castle." she simply states with her arms crossed. "Ok?"

After awhile, Mono came outside and was ready to go to the castle. "Where's Fu?" I ask.

"She's getting ready." We waited for while and she finally came out. She looked refreshed. "Come on! Let's go meet the Queen!" she said marching towards the front. She looked back and smiled at Gaara. He gave her a smile too.

(╥▿╥)

I miss Hinata…

We make our way there and Mono not very happy. Chika isn't either. It is really a nice castle. It's like a mansion instead. You usually think of a stone building with an alligator moat but, it's not. It is mostly marble with some stone here and there. The guards stop us. "Akihiko can only come past this point."

"No, sir. We are his personal bodyguards and due to your 'problems' with him, we will not leave him with you."

The guards snarled and let us through. "Akihiko. *coughcough*"

"Yes, King Uvo?"

It was an elderly man he was very weak with his hair fading. "I am here to give you my approval. I will make sure that you are right for my daughter."

"I assure you this process will be easy." he gave the King a weak smile.

Mono tried his best to respect the King. Which is a good choice. If you want to be with the daughter who could easily be hidden from you, you need to be as nice as possible.

"I'll try my best to make this kingdom great!" Mono exclaimed.

"Yes, yes. MONO."

The King suddenly said his nickname and guards started pouring into the room.

"Mono, you have ruined some of my best clients lives. You should've known I wouldn't have let you in here that easily. Get the ninjas first."

The guards started marching towards us while we surrounded Mono.

Swirls of sand formed at our feet and the swirls spiraled outwards. Sand covered the whole floor. The guards paid it no mind and charged towards us. Fu jumped up and kicked a guard in the face. I threw a guard onto the ground. Gaara stopped multiple people in the back and covered them with piles of sand. Guards kept coming and we started losing energy. It was endless and soon enough we had no choice but to stop. The guards grabbed us and took us the King. "You are great warriors! You would make great members of my army. But, it would be useless since you'll betray me. Guards...kill them." Suddenly, a knife went through my stomach. The knife slid through my body, then I fell to the ground and disappeared into the sand. And then turned in sand.

We burst through the ground and I tackles the King while Gaara and Fu covered every exit. There weren't many which is the downside and being in lots of protection. "King, what is the meaning of this?" Mono asked. "I shall not *cough* die and have my name tarnished. I will remain the King with No Secrets!"

"The truth of the kingdom's wrongdoings WILL be revealed and I shall have it no other way. King Uvo,"

I let go of him and he falls to the ground. He struggled to hold himself up.

"I will rule this kingdom. And I will be a better King than anyone could ever imagine. And I will also marry your daughter and I promise to protect her, sir!"

The King stood up and wobbled towards Mono. I was about to move but, Mono motioned for me to stop. The King placed his palm on Mono's chest.

"Sutauto Mono, I give you the Blessing of Sarutahiko Okami. That you will rule this kingdom with strength and you will be guided and you will guide this kingdom. My last dying wishes are for you to be a better King than I have been and protect my daughter of whom I love. Arigatou gozaimazu, Idaina-sha." And with that he fell to the floor.

I saw something in Mono's eyes. He was really sad. Who would've been sad about someone who tried to kill you dying. Perhaps, it had a deeper meaning. I just didn't understand yet.


	49. A Fight Finna Break Out

"Thank you!" Mono says. "I appreciate you all. I shall give you a token of my gratitude!"

"No, need sir, doing the job is enough-woah! Shiny!" Mono pulled out a nice bracelet and pushed it towards Fu. I stepped up and reached my hand out for a present. In my hands he put a...a dress. I looked up in betrayal. "I'm pretty sure your girlfriend would enjoy that. It is from the best dress designer in this whole country." he whispered. Oh, yeah! "Thanks!" She was going to love it! "Gaara." Mono walked up to Gaara. "Here." He handed Gaara a box. "What's in dere'?" Fu asked grabbing the box. "No! It's for Gaara to see." Mono said and Fu pouted. Gaara lifted a corner to the box and peeked inside. He hurriedly closed the box and blushed. "What, you don't like it?" Mono asked. "It's just so...direct. Don't you think?" Mono shrugged.

Wow...what was in there?

(A/N I'll let your imagination make a guess ;)

"Also, Mono, I have a gift for you." From behind us, Chika appeared. "Look, Chika, I'm really sorry about how I acted. It was unprince-unkingly of me."

Chika walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek and slipped him a paper. "It's okay Mono. I forgive you." She beamed. "Don't be a stranger, okay?" She said while prancing away. Mono looked over the paper. "Wow, this is amazing! Start on this immediately!" He said giving this to one of his guards. As the guards walked away with the paper, I caught a glimpse of a few words in bold. Sutauto, Eren, and Peace. I turned back to Mono and his eyes were filled with tears. "I hope I will be a great King."

(A/N You may be wondering who Eren is...not Yeager, it is the name of Mono's deceased brother. Chika plans on incorporating him in this new kingdom.)

"Us, too Mono...us too."

As we walked along back to Konoha, Gaara was looking oddly hesitant. "What's wrong Gaara?" I asked. "Ah...nothing. I was just thinking about something." I was really weird for Gaara to...you know...act like a person and a shy one at that. Soon, we were close to home.

"Okay, how about a race." I offered. "No chakra to be used at all. No Shukaku, no Chomei, no Kurama. Yes?"

"Yeah!"

"And...go!"

Fu has a nice quick start while Naruto is almost directly behind her. Gaara seems to be behind and isn't doing very well. Fu and Naruto seem to slow down a small bit and Gaara is keeping the same pace. Oh! Here comes a hill. Fu and Naruto fly down the hill and gain speed! Oh! Here comes Gaara! Wow! He's barreling down the hill at full speed. Look at those legs! Exactly! He's going so fast you can't see them! Gaara is right behind Fu and Naruto is in front. The speed from that hill gave Gaara lots of speed and he easily passes Fu but, as the land goes flat he starts to lose his speed. Oh, wait...what is that? Another hill! Right at the entrance of Konoha. A steep one at that. Gaara gain so much speed it seems impossible Naruto and Fu can't help but, stop and look at this extraordinary sight. Gaara has won this battle. His first ever. Thank you all, for tuning in...goodnight.

"Woah, Gaara that was awesome! You were like whoosh! and zoom! and feeew! Amazing!" Gaara fell onto the ground and pointed his head towards the sky. He wasn't sweating but, he was panting. "Good job, Gaara she said as she threw herself onto him.

"Ugh, Fu, you're too hot!" Everything was quiet for a second. "I didn't mean you're hot like you're sexy but, I meant like the heat from your body is too much because you're on top of me. Not like on _that_ top of me but...it's pretty hot outside."

"You're sexy too." Fu gave Gaara a kiss. "Uhm, well, I'll go do that myself at home so, later!" I ran off towards my house. I can't wait to see Hinata I missed her so much!

I knocked on the door on someone opened it… That someone was Sasuke. "What're you doing here?" I said poking his chest. Hinata invited Sakura over and I had to come too."

"You didn't HAVE to come."

"Well, I did and I was _welcomed_."

"What's wrong? Who is it Sasuke?" Put came my love.

Hinata.

"Naruto! I missed you soooo much!" She enveloped me and a hug and stamped it with a kiss.

"Bleh." Sasuke said and walked into the house. "Why he here?" I asked. "He came with Sakura. I glared at Sasuke. But, then a mistake happening. He knocked over the coat rack and my father's jacket fell into the plant nearby. I ran over there and plucked my jacket from the water. No! It was muddy and wet. Sasuke turned around and shrugged and said a dry "oops". "Sasuke. Let's chat outside. Shall we?"

"I'll be glad to."

Here's some more promotion for my book. lol.

It about war and romance and stuff. So...read it.

It's called Love During A War by JayCeeGreen514. And also! When I end this book, I won't necessarily END it. Everyone now and then, I'll post a romantic story for any character and how their relationship's going. But, no main story.


	50. A Fight Broke Out

"Why so serious?" Sasuke asked.

"You ruined my jacket! My father's jacket. You were being careless!"

"No big deal. Why should I care anyway? It not like it was mine."

"That's not the point you were in MY house and you didn't respect MY things." I inched towards him. I put my hands on his shoulders and violently squeezed. "What's your problem?" I said gritting my teeth. He didn't wince or flinch. He grabbed my shoulders and squeezed it just as hard. "I'm not going down in one shot like before."

SASUKE VS. NARUTO

Sasuke: "I've been waiting a long time for this."

Naruto: "You will pay!"

FIGHT!

Hinata came running outside to a fight finna start up. She was persuaded to stop them but, she knew she shouldn't get in between it. She had faith that Naruto would be fine. Sakura joined in with the spectator squad.

Naruto ran quickly towards Sasuke but, he seemed to disappear in thin air. He appeared behind Naruto and punched him in the back.

"UGH!"

Naruto fell over and scrambled for footing. Naruto really needed to try to focus because he didn't want to release Kurama again on accident. _Why not just let me out, kit? You could defeat him in seconds._ No, I want to do this myself, Kurama. _Oh? Too bad._

Naruto felt a recognizable pain throughout his body.

"I...said...NO!" The chakra swirling around Naruto's body dispeled. "Are you done? I'd like to get this over with." Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke, you're getting too cocky."

Naruto charged towards him again he tripped.

(Wow, Naruto real smoot-)

Naruto quickly got up and successfully kicked Sasuke in the arm. He faked Sasuke out!

"Nice one!" Sasuke held his arms tightly and chakra started pouring from it. "Chidori!" Already?!

Sasuke charged towards Naruto and he panicked to get out of the way. If he moved too soon Sasuke would manage to get him soon enough but, if he moved too late he would surely get hit. There was only one way. I should be set. This plan should work. Naruto threw some kunai and Sasuke which he swiftly dodged. Sasuke noticed a small slit in his shirt. "Hmph."

Sasuke ran towards Naruto faster. "Now!" Naruto move out the way but, was too late. The Chidori pushed through his chest. "AUGH!" Naruto fell to the ground trembling. There was a hole in his chest. His vision began blurring. The air looked powdery white and Sasuke stood over him. "How? I failed as quickly as you did." Naruto laughed but, sputtered up blood. Naruto looked back at Hinata and she was tearing up. He gave her a wide Naruto-ish smile.

"Naruto?" she started to question.

POOF!

Naruto bursted from the ground with a fresh rasengan. He felt it collide with Sasuke's chest. Sasuke glared at his face as her rose from the ground. It was an annoying smile.

POOF!

"Wha?!" Naruto questioned. "You thought I would've fell for that. I remember Hinata's move perfectly." Oh, yeah, Sasuke WAS there. Slowly Sasuke's eyes turned red. "Sharingan!"

Well, that's bad. Sasuke shifted towards Naruto and as Naruto tried to dodge him, he got hit. Suddenly, Sasuke was moving very fast with plenty of combos. As Naruto got buried with attacks, Sasuke jumped into the air. A spray of fire came towards the ground.

PART 2 COMING SOON!

Won't count as an extra chapter!


	51. (AN)

I haven't been able to update because school is harder than I thought it would be. That being said, I have no specific date in which I will update. I hope you all will understand. T^T

If you at least want something else to read for a short time, read my book on Wattpad! It's called Love During a War by JayCeeGreen514!


	52. Hi

Yeah. Haven't been here in awhile. Hi! How ya' doing? Like I said, school is like extremely hard and I have to focus on so many. Homework, projects, and grades. I'm pretty a lot of people have been through that. Yeah. So, I really won't be able to write that much. I have to, after all focus on writing in my writing class. But, I won't be as absent like I usual am when I go on a hiatus. I still try to write and I'll try to write as much as possible. So, there. I just write bit-by-bit. Like 100 or something and I 'll be able to make a chapter. So, I'll really ACTUALLY try to put that system in. So, thank you and anticipate it!


End file.
